Risas, Lágrimas y Vida de Chiro
by IsabellaZelda
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Chiro's Laughter, Tears and Life. Todos tienen su historia. La de Chiro nunca fue contada, hasta ahora. Ahora los monos deben ver las risas, lágrimas y vida de Chiro y finalmente saber su pasado después de todo el tiempo que han pasado juntos.
1. No todos los secretos se pueden guardar

Am…sí, lo sé. Dirán que qué hago aquí si no he actualizado mi otra historia, pero he tenido bloqueo mental y aparte la escuela me trae…grr! No se preocupen, tendré vacaciones pronto, así que subiré nuevo capítulo también! Bueno, dejando de lado mi vida personal (ejem, ejem), les traigo esta historia que amablemente me permite traducir la gran (redoble de tambores, por favor) _**AnimeAdict202**_. Es una excelente historia, y como he visto que casi no hay en español, hablamos y me permitió traducirla para compartirla con ustedes! Muchas gracias! Así que, aclarado el asunto, entremos de lleno a la historia (con todo y comentarios de la autora). ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

><p><em>Annime: Nueva historia… (Sonrisa malvada)<em>

_Kristy: Ella no es propietaria del SECMHF ¡Ya!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Risas, Lágrimas y Vida de Chiro.<span>_**

**Capítulo 1. No todos los secretos se pueden guardar.**

Nunca le preguntaron quién era antes de que todo pasara. Nunca le preguntaron por qué era como era. Todo lo que querían era que entrenara y peleara con ellos. Se hicieron grandes amigos, pero ninguno en el equipo sabía mucho sobre el chico.

Ahora, Chiro estaba encima del robot mirando hacia la ciudad. Su mente pensaba en su pasado mientras su corazón dejaba al descubierto su pena. No se permitiría llorar. Él ya no lloraba. Dice que es porque se acostumbró, pero algunos piensan que se quedó sin lágrimas. Chiro suspiró mientras pensaba en sus viejos amigos y sonrió.

-Vaya, las locuras que hicimos juntos…- susurró Chiro. Respiró profundamente mientras regresaba hacia dentro para encontrarse con el equipo.

Nunca lo supieron, pero no todos los secretos se pueden guardar.

* * *

><p>Ok, es un poco corto, pero pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo que tendrá algunas explicaciones sobre el pasado de Chiro :O mientras tanto, comenten! La autora se sentirá muy bien si lo hacen! :D<p> 


	2. Verdad o reto y rupturas

Hola! Jeje, decidí subir el otro capítulo para que tengan un poco más en claro las cosas.

Gracias a _Sharlotte Soubirous_ por el review y las alertas! Ambas te lo agradecemos! :D

Ahora, sin más demora, el siguiente capítulo! Por favor, comenten! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. Verdad o reto y rupturas.<strong>

Chiro caminó por el Robot hasta que llegó al Cuarto de Controles. Encontró a Antauri y Gibson jugando ajedrez y escuchó a Nova y Sparx discutiendo de nuevo. Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y tomaba algo para beber.

-¡Hey chicos!- gritó Otto con emoción cuando entró al cuarto. -¡Juguemos Verdad o Reto!

"¿Verdad o reto?" se preguntó silenciosamente Chiro, para que nadie oyera. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo jugué?" pensaba. "Oh sí, hace unos cuantos años con Annie, Cory y Hunter. Es cierto". Esos nombres trajeron memorias indeseadas para Chiro, y las espantó.

-¿Vienes a jugar chico?- le dijo Sparx, saludándolo desde el Cuarto de Controles, y lo alentó a unirse al juego.

-S-sí. Otto, ¿sabes cómo se juega? –Chiro no sabía si alguno de los monos sabía cómo jugar el juego.

-No…pero esperaba que pudieras mostrarnos- Otto miró a Chiro con ojos esperanzadores.

Chiro rió.

–Claro, les enseñaré las reglas.

Chiro les explicó las reglas y todos acordaron que solo podrían rechazar una verdad y un reto. Con esto, el juego empezó.

-Antauri, ¿verdad o reto? –le preguntó Sparx.

-Verdad.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo…románticamente hablando, por un chico?

Los ojos de Antauri se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–¡No! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Chiro sonrió mientras Antauri perdía la calma por una pregunta que siempre le hacían durante verdad o reto.

-Ok – decía Antauri, calmándose. –Otto, ¿verdad o reto?

Se pasaron quince minutos del juego. Nova, Otto y Sparx habían hecho algunos retos locos, y Gibson había admitido que le asustaban los conejos rellenos.

-Chiro, ¿verdad o reto? –preguntó Gibson.

-Verdad.

Chiro sonrió mientras pensaba sobre cómo le habían preguntado las cosas más obvias en el juego, así que pensó que sería fácil. Estaba totalmente equivocado.

-¿Cuál fue la peor experiencia de tu vida?

Chiro pensó en la pregunta de Gibson, y se veía en su rostro que decayó. La atención de todos estaba en él, mientras Chiro pensaba sentado y todos se confundían.

-Am…Chiro –dijo Antauri – no soy un experto en esto, pero esa pregunta era para ti.

Chiro echó su cabeza hacia atrás y susurró "Lo sé". Todos se confundieron aún más y hasta se preocuparon mientras Chiro seguía pensando.

-Chiro, ¿está todo bien? –le preguntó Otto.

Sí, Chiro podía haberse saltado la pregunta y responder a otra, pero el Escuadrón Monos tenía que saber en algún momento.

-Tendría que decir que desde el día que nací hasta los 8 años –Chiro respondió, un poco más alto que si estuviera susurrando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Otto.

-Por favor– pidió Chiro, -una pregunta a la vez. Pero diré que no estaba alrededor de la gente más amigable, y me lastimaban.

El Escuadrón Monos se miró entre sí, preocupados, pero no presionaron el tema. El juego continuó y Chiro se había vuelto feliz de nuevo, hasta que su segunda pregunta y cuarto turno surgió.

-¿Cuál es un ejemplo de tus peores tiempos, como tú nos dijiste? –Nova preguntó.

El rostro de Chiro decayó de nuevo mientras pensó su respuesta, pero esta vez la alarma sonó.

-¡Monos, movilícense! –gritó Chiro, transformándose en su modo de pelea.

**Después de la pelea…**

El equipo decidió dejar de jugar por un rato y seguir después. Ahora estaban afuera, sentados en las mesas del señor Jackslapper.

-¡Te apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que es diversión, Gibson! –dijo Sparx mientras él y Gibson estaban en otra de sus peleas.

-¡Digo lo mismo de ti! – gritó Gibson.

Chiro rió con la escena. La discusión terminó cuando Nova los golpeó a ambos en la cabeza.

-¿Podrían comportarse? –les preguntó, claramente molesta.

Más disputas sucedieron y todos se sentaron y vieron mientras Nova, Sparx y Gibson seguían.

-¿Chiro?

Chiro saltó al oír la voz. Era familiar, pero no la había esperado.

-¿Chiro, puedo hablarte por un momento? –preguntó la señora Luis, una persona que Chiro había conocido desde la infancia.

-Claro, ¿sobre qué? –preguntó Chiro.

-Tal vez quieras ir a un lugar más privado para hablar de esto –dijo sonriendo la señora Luis, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué no puede hablarlo aquí? –preguntó Antauri.

-Bueno...-la señora Luis miró a Chiro, como diciendo "Apóyame, ¡necesito ayuda!".

-Iré a otro lado más privado con usted. Antauri, nos veremos en el Robot.

Chiro se despidió del escuadrón y siguió a la señora Luis a su oficina en el Ayuntamiento. Chiro se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la señora Luis.

-Ahora, ¿de qué necesitamos hablar?- le preguntó Chiro.

-Am…-empezó la señora Luis.- ¿Recuerdas cuando descubrimos que tu certificado de nacimiento y tu número de seguridad social eran falsos?

-Sí, y también los de mis hermanos, hermanas y muchos amigos de nuestro orfanato - Chiro estaba nervioso por estas preguntas.

-Bueno, tuvimos un avance. Encontramos TODOS los certificados de nacimientos REALES.

La señora Luis le entregó unas carpetas amarillas a Chiro.

–Tu nombre verdadero ya está actualizado. No te preocupes, no tienes por qué dudar de que estos no sean los tuyos. Dale estos a tu familia tan pronto como puedas.

Chiro miró las carpetas.

-Toda la información que nos dieron… ¿era mentira? –preguntó, mientras se preparaba para lo peor. Tristemente, se acercó.

-Tu fecha de nacimiento, o la que creías que lo era, no es real. También desordenaron tu nombre, pero creo que quieres saber qué tanto por ti mismo.

La señora Luis tenía una triste sonrisa mientras veía la nerviosa cara de Chiro.

-O-ok, MUCHAS gracias.

Chiro abandonó la oficina y se encaminó hacia el Robot. ¿Cómo le diría al Escuadrón Monos? Reflexionó sobre esto mientras recorría el largo camino.

Chiro entró al Cuarto de Controles y todos voltearon a verlo.

-¡Hey chico! –dijo Sparx. -¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Un avance…y después de tantos años – Chiro se recostó contra pared.

-¿Qué quieres decir Chiro? –preguntó Antauri.

-Bueno…-Chiro comenzó –viví en un orfanato desde el día en que nací hasta los 8 años…

-Espera, ¿fuiste huérfano? –preguntó Gibson.

-Sí, y aún lo soy – dijo Chiro. –Bueno, regresando a lo que estaba diciendo. Después de que el orfanato cerró y todos, o al menos los más grandes del grupo de hermanos, fueron considerados como adultos. Esos fuimos mis dos hermanos y yo, ya que éramos trillizos, y obtuvimos la custodia de mis 6 hermanas. Bueno, éramos nueve, le dimos al gobierno nuestros números de seguridad social y toda nuestra información de identificación. Nos llamaron al Ayuntamiento dos semanas después para decirnos que nuestra información era incorrecta. Desde entonces han estado tratando de encontrar la verdadera. Bueno, hasta hace poco cuando la encontraron.

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! –dijo Nova. - ¿Eres huérfano, tienes 8 hermanos y tenían la información incorrecta por años? ¿Cómo sabes que son tus hermanos y cómo es que tienen incorrecta la información?

Chiro sonrió ligeramente.

-Sé que son mis hermanos por un examen de ADN. Teníamos la información errónea porque los del orfanato querían fregar nuestras vidas. No viví en un buen orfanato. Me mintieron sobre mi nombre y mi fecha de nacimiento. Mi nombre puede no ser Chiro, mi segundo nombre puede no ser William, como creo que es, y mi apellido puede no ser Addison como crecí creyéndolo.

-¿Qué? –Antauri estaba aturdido.

-Ajá, y la verdad está en esta carpeta. –La sonrisa de Chiro era triste ahora. –Necesito saber quién soy en REALIDAD.

-Aunque siempre vas a ser Chiro, ¿verdad? –preguntó Otto, un poco nervioso.

Chiro se mordió el labio, y sacó los papeles de la carpeta. Cerró los ojos, presionó los papeles contra su pecho y abrió sus ojos para mirar al techo. Forzó su mirada hacia abajo y se preparó mientras leía el contenido.

Certificado de Nacimiento.

"Wow" dijo Chiro mentalmente antes de leer más. "Está en italiano. La gente del orfanato hizo que aprendiera italiano como mi lengua materna antes del español. Fue lo mismo con mis hermanos y hermanas. El italiano es todavía hasta cierto punto mi mejor idioma, pero pensé que era una coincidencia que hicieran eso."

Continuó leyendo mentalmente mientras el Escuadrón Monos esperaba pacientemente.

**_Chiro Savio Lazzaro._**_  
><em> 18 de Junio de 1997  
><span>Lugar de nacimiento: Florencia, Italia.<span>

**Padres:**

_**Padre:** Elario Leonardo Lazzaro.  
><em>_**Madre:** Gioia Elda Lazzaro/De Luca_

3 y ¾ Italiano; ¼ Americano.  
><span>Hora de nacimiento: 3:00 pm.<span>

Chiro estaba en shock por lo que leía, pero no en un mal sentido. _Le gustó_ lo que leyó, extrañamente, y miró al Escuadrón con el shock en su cara.

-Soy Chiro Savio Lazzaro, nací el 18 de Junio de 1997 en Florencia, Italia. ¡Tengo 3 y ¾ de italiano y ¼ de americano!

* * *

><p>Chiro: Por favor, ¡comenten!<p>

Annime: ¡Perdón si me precipité!


	3. La depresión de Chiro y su vista

Eeh! El 3° capítulo está aquí! Jaja, también estoy muy emocionada por la historia, y aquí...verán el lado vulnerable de Chiro :o

Agradecimientos especiales a: (special thanks to)

_Sharlotte Soubirous: También me soprendió lo de Chiro! Espero que con este capítulo quede más claro :D  
><em>

_Aquazulrock: Jeje, gracias por los adjetivos (también lo agradece la autora :D ), ojalá te guste lo demás! _

_Y por supuesto, a AnimeAdict202! En primera, por permitirme traducir la historia, en segunda, por estar apoyándome con sus reviews, y en tercera...porque ya empezó la continuación de esta historia! :D _

**_And of course, to AnimeAdict202! First, for allowing me to translate the story, second, por being there supporting me with her reviews, and third...cause she already started the sequel of the story! :D Please, upload the next chapter soon!_**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡VOLVÍ!<p>

Yami: ¡Aah! ¡Sáquenme de esta pesadilla!

Kristy: (Golpea a Yami).

Chiro: ¿Por qué estas aquí de todos modos Yami?

Yami: No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Yugi: A Annime no le pertenece Yugioh (aunque esta historia ni siquiera es de Yugioh), y tampoco le pertenece el Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza ¡Ya! (SECMHF ¡Ya!).

Chiro: ¿Yugi dónde…? No importa.

_Flashbacks/Narración de una historia._

_**Videos.**_

**Capítulo 3. La depresión de Chiro y su vista.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Nunca pensaron que Chiro no era quién había sido al crecer.

-Esperen… -dijo Chiro – ¡Soy 100% italiano! ¡Wow! –miró al Escuadrón Monos.

-Wow… -dijo Antauri. Esto era tan irreal para él. Pero, ¡todo era un lío! También estaba preocupado de cómo lo tomaría Chiro…

-¡En realidad me gusta! –dijo Chiro, como si todo su nerviosismo se hubiera ido, pero tan rápido como se fue, regresó.

-¿Está todo bien, Chiro? –preguntó Nova, notando obviamente algo junto con todos.

-Bu-bueno… -dijo, mientras miraba a la nada con una mirada distante en sus ojos.

-¿Chico? –Sparx preguntó con preocupación. Ahora todos estaban más preocupados; bueno, si es que podían.

-Y-yo… - tartamudeó Chiro, -no les he dicho… -de nuevo calló, mientras mordía su labio y miraba hacia abajo.

-¿No nos has dicho qué? –preguntó Otto, tan confundido como todos.

-N-no les he dicho algunas cosas importantes sobre mi pasado –Chiro no levantó la mirada, sólo estrujaba el papel en sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decir por "importantes"? –preguntó Gibson.

-¿Estás diciendo que todo este tiempo has estado ocultándonos secretos? –preguntó Nova desconcertada.

-Los compañeros de equipo no guardan secretos Chiro –dijo Antauri. –Espero que tengas una buena razón para guardar estos secretos.

Chiro apretó el papel aún más fuerte. Sintió como si todo se estuviera saliendo de control. Sí, tú y yo podemos decir que lo único que tiene que decir es "lo siento", pero para él, había decepcionado a su equipo. Siente que les falló, como si no supieran si confiar o no en él. No podía soportarlo.

–Y-yo… -Chiro aún se negaba a mirar a cualquiera a la cara, especialmente a Antauri. –No tengo ninguna buena razón.

-¿No confiaste en nosotros, Chiro? –preguntó Gibson con tono de incredulidad.

-¡No! –dijo Chiro. Levantó la cabeza, con lágrimas en sus ojos por primera vez en años -¡Por favor no piensen eso, porque NO es cierto, ni una sola vez!

El Escuadrón estaba sobresaltado por el imprevisto aumento en el tono de voz de Chiro. De algún modo les aseguró que no era porque no confiaba en ellos.

-De acuerdo, ¿entonces por qué Chiro? –Antauri preguntó, moviéndose cautelosamente hacia Chiro.

-No estoy seguro, pero sí confío en ustedes chicos, yo… -pero el nudo en la garganta lo interrumpió.

-Lo sabemos chico, no te preocupes –Sparx y los otros se acercaron al muchacho, que estaba rompiéndose lento pero seguro.

-¡Lo siento! –gritó Chiro.

De repente, todo el dolor en la vida de Chiro, todas las veces que se enojó pero nunca lo mostró, que quería llorar pero lo reprimió, y todas las veces que sus sentimientos fueron hechos pedazos y no hacía nada lo estaban golpeando de una sola vez. La depresión, la crisis emocional que había predicho estaba sobre él. Lo sujetó fuertemente y obtuvo una fiebre de 38 °C, y se sintió cansado y débil mientras el Escuadrón Monos cargaba al chico en llanto hacia su habitación.

Chiro gritaba cuánto lo sentía a lo largo del camino, y todos trataban de calmarlo.

-¿Ustedes no saben cuánto los quiero? –preguntaba Chiro, aún permitiendo que sus lágrimas cayeran -¡Los quiero taaaaanto chicos!

Todos se miraron entre sí.

-Wow, ¡lo que sea que le haya pasado al chico lo está arruinando! –dijo Sparx.

-Bien, alguien tiene que quedarse con Chiro, y tal vez los demás puedan ir a la ciudad y preguntar si alguien sabe qué está pasando con él –sugirió Nova.

-Yo me quedaré –dijo Gibson mientras miraba sus apuntes. –Quiero decir, soy una especie de doctor.

-De acuerdo. Escuadrón Monos, vamos –Antauri guió al Escuadrón, excepto a Gibson a la ciudad.

-¿Por dónde debemos empezar? –preguntó Otto mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Con el señor Jackslapper –respondió Antauri con una sonrisa. –Parece ser muy cercano a Chiro de alguna manera.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la tienda del señor Jackslapper.

-¡Hola Escuadrón Monos! –saludó el señor Jackslapper cuando entraron a su tienda.

-Saludos –dijo Antauri.

-Bien, hablemos sin rodeos –dijo Sparx, aclarándose la garganta. –Necesitamos saber sobre el pasado de Chiro porque el pobre chico tiene una crisis emocional en el Súper Robot- dijo Sparx en voz baja para que nadie más escuchara.

La mirada de felicidad del señor Jackslapper cambió a una de preocupación, junto con una pizca de distancia en ella.

-Bueno, tomaría muchos días en contarles todo, pero puedo decirles las cosas más importantes que pasaron. Solo esperen un momento, por favor.

El señor Jackslapper jaló la cortina de metal para que vieran que el restaurante estaba cerrado. Luego salió del pequeño edificio sin su delantal y llevó a los monos a su casa.

Una vez que estuvieron ahí, revolvió en su closet para sacar una caja llena de video casetes y otra llena de álbumes.

-Todas estas cosas pueden ayudar a contar historias del pasado de Chiro.

El señor Jackslapper llevó una caja a la sala y los monos ayudaron con la otra.

-¿Por qué si todas estas películas son de Chiro están en su casa? –preguntó Sparx.

-Bueno, para decirles eso debo contarles algunas historias primero.

El señor Jackslapper se sentó y aclaró su garganta. Una vez que obtuvo la atención de todos, empezó a contarles a los monos lo que sabía.

_Una noche, en 1997, un bebé fue abandonado en el porche del orfanato con dos de sus hermanos trillizos. Este pequeño bebé tenía una nota diciendo quién era, cuándo había nacido y demás. Bueno, esa noche, una pandilla de hombres de otro orfanato, una abusiva, vino y secuestraron niños que se vieran interesantes. Chiro y sus hermanos fueron algunos de estos niños. A partir de ese día, Chiro fue abusado y descuidado por sus guardianes, los dueños del orfanato. Él era ADORADO por todos los demás excepto por la gente que se encargaba del orfanato, ¡y esta gente mala lo lastimaban a él y a otro niño de lo PEOR! Hicieron que aprendiera italiano antes que español, y luego le enseñaron cómo escribir Shuggazoomiano después de que aprendiera a escribir en español. Creció aprendiendo varios lenguajes porque él y sus amigos no hablaban el mismo idioma. Así que creció con "dueños" podridos y fue abusado por ellos emocional, mental y físicamente._

El señor Jackslapper se detuvo para que los monos pudieran comprender todo esto. Estaban aturdidos por la información. Chiro siempre parecía taaaan feliz…El señor Jackslapper continuó con la historia.

_Al crecer, de nuevo fue amado por muchos, y eso lo ayudó a estar cuerdo, pero rápidamente dejó de llorar y empezó a tratar a otros niños abusados cuando había escenas. Aunque, honestamente, él era uno de los dos que siempre era más lastimado y necesitaba más atención. Se volvió fuerte en varios sentidos, y fue dulce y gentil con mucha gente. Entonces, un día…_

El señor Jackslapper fue a la caja llena de películas y continuó con la historia mientras buscaba un video.

_Un día, quisieron que usara su buena vista para encontrar algo. Lo encontró, pero querían que lo hubiera encontrado más rápido. Así que tomaron un bate de aluminio y lo golpearon en la cabeza bastante fuerte. Habían hecho esto muchas veces anteriormente, pero esta vez fue diferente. Chiro despertó y no podía ver nada aparte de una oscuridad tremenda. Sus hermanos y amigos lo llevaron al oftalmólogo, y el doctor dijo que era semi-ciego y que solo podía ver una especie de sombra de lo que estaba cerca de su cara. Chiro lloró. Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba. El doctor le practicó algunos exámenes y le dijo que regresara en dos semanas._

El señor Jackslapper metió el casete que había estado buscando en la videocasetera.

_**Niño desconocido: ¡Ok! ¡Es tiempo de llevar a Chiro al doctor!**_

_**Chiro: Bob, ¿por qué estás tan emocionado? (mira a Bob, quien sostiene la cámara).**_

_**Bob: ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?**_

_**Chiro: Puedo sentir vibraciones con mis pies, ¿recuerdas? (risas)**_

_**Bob: ¡Ja-ja! ¡Muy gracioso!**_

_**Niño desconocido: Ok, vamos Chiro (toma la mano de Chiro y lo lleva hacia fuera de la habitación).**_

_**Bob: No deberías preocuparte de Chiro, Hiro; ¡puede sentir vibraciones! (dice con tono sarcástico, y sigue a Hiro y Chiro).**_

_**Hiro: Bueno, ¡de todos modos voy a ayudar a mi hermanito! (juguetonamente arrastra a Chiro tras él):**_

_**Bob: Entonces, ¿vamos a ver si pueden ayudar a Chiro?**_

_**Chiro: Bueno, por el teléfono, el doctor sonaba como si pudieran ayudarme-**_

_**Bob: Sí, ¡hagámoslo!**_

_**(Llegan a un Jeep naranja y Hiro sube al asiento del conductor, otro niño de cabello rojo oxidado se sienta en el asiento del copiloto mientras Bob y Chiro se sientan atrás. Tres personas más van hacia atrás, levantando los asientos y luego sentándose. Todos se abrochan los cinturones de seguridad y comienza a manejar).**_

_**Niño de cabello rojo oxidado que se parece mucho a Chiro: Hey, hermano, ¿estás emocionado por esto?**_

_**Chiro: ¡Sí! ¡De verdad estoy muy emocionado Jhiro! ¡Puede que haya un rayo de esperanza! No puedo esperar para llegar.**_

_**Niña de hasta atrás: Bueno, tendrás que ser paciente.**_

_**Chiro: Vanessa, ¡deja de arruinar mi humor! (enseña su lengua a Vanessa juguetonamente).**_

_**Hiro: Apaga la cámara Bob. Ya casi llegamos.**_

_**Bob: ¡Ok! ¡Chiro, dile a la cámara que pronto la verás! (no dicho en una forma cruel, sino en un tono esperanzador para Chiro).**_

_**Chiro: ¡Chiro y amigos fuera!**_

_**(Se apaga la cámara).**_

-¡Oh por…! –dijo Antauri.

-¡Bien! ¡Encontraron una cura! Quiero decir, ¡debieron de! –dijo Nova, feliz pero dudándolo también.

-Sólo miren –dijo el señor Jackslapper mientras ponía otra cinta.

_**Chiro: ¡Qué hay de nuevo, mundo!**_

_**Hiro: ¡Buenas noticias han sido traídas!**_

_**Chiro: No pueden arreglar mi vista, ¡pero pueden hacer una cirugía para asegurarse que no empeore y unos lentes especializados para ver por dónde voy!**_

_**Jhiro: No es exactamente lo que todos queríamos, pero si es lo mejor que pueden hacer, ¡entonces lo tomamos!**_

_**Vanessa: ¡Esta es una bendición de Dios! ¡Lo sé!**_

_**Chiro: ¡Estoy emocionado! ¡No puedo esperar para tener mis lentes!**_

_**Hiro: Dijo que en dos semanas más o menos, pero que no está seguro si funcionarán para entonces, solo sería una prueba.**_

_**Chiro: ¡No me estropees la ilusión Hiro! (golpea a Hiro en la cabeza levemente).**_

_**Hiro: (Risas) ¡También hay una buena oportunidad de que te hagan lentes de contacto!**_

_**Chiro: ¡Sipi! (sonríe ampliamente).**_

_**Hiro: Bueno, tenemos que regresar a trabajar para los lunáticos, así que ¡adiós!**_

_**Chiro: Chiro y amigos, ¡fuera!**_

_**(Se apaga la cámara).**_

-¿Por qué nunca nos contó? –dijo Antauri en shock por el hecho de que Chiro era prácticamente discapacitado (mejor dicho, de capacidades diferentes).

-Tiene problemas cuando se trata de hablar sobre su pasado, pero una vez que empieza, puede decirles cualquier cosa si lo recuerda - El señor Jackslapper sonrió tristemente.

-¿Podría por favor mostrarnos otro video? –pidió Antauri. Quería ver a Chiro y cómo se veía con los lentes que le ayudaban a ver.

-Claro, sólo esperen un momento.

El señor Jackslapper buscó a través de los videos de nuevo, y sacó otro. Lo puso en la videocasetera.

_**Hiro: ¡Ok! ¡Dama y caballero, niños y niñas! Chiro, en su tercera visita al oftalmólogo, ha recibido sus nuevos lentes! ¡Veamos!**_

_**(Chiro salió con una brillante sonrisa usando sus lentes).**_

_**Chiro: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Es agradable "verlos" de nuevo!**_

_**(La cámara es puesta abajo, de forma que aún pueda grabar lo que pasa, y todos abrazan a Chiro).**_

_**Hombre que parece ser el doctor: Tendré algunos lentes de contacto prototipo para que te pruebes en unas semanas. Me alegra hacer esto por ti gratis.**_

_**Chiro: De verdad no tiene que hacer eso…**_

_**Doctor: Oh, pero quiero hacerlo. Obtengo los materiales gratis de todos modos. Ven el martes de la próxima semana para tener más pares de lentes o para decirme si esos no funcionan, ¿de acuerdo?**_

_**Chiro: ¡Ok! (sonríe mientras se acomoda los lentes).**_

_**Hiro: ¡Gracias doctor!**_

_**(Todos dicen gracias y finalmente salen de la oficina del doctor).**_

_**Bob: ¡Di "nos vemos pronto" al mundo, Chiro!**_

_**Chiro: ¡Nos "vemos" pronto! (guiñando felizmente).**_

_**(Se apaga la cámara).**_

El Escuadrón Monos siguió viendo tres cintas más, pero luego decidieron que deberían irse a casa. Agradecieron al señor Jackslapper y se llevaron las dos cajas con ellos; TODAVÍA estaban en shock por todo esto.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer! :D<br>Estén al pendiente! _


	4. Lentes y encontrando el teléfono

Hola! He vuelto con otro capítulo! Jeje, y saben lo que eso significa, verdad?...es hora de los agradecimientos especiales!

_Ghost Steve: Gracias por tus comentarios! Jeje, me di cuenta que subí el capítulo 3 poco después de que comentaste! Así que el agradecimiento del comentario del capítulo 2 y del 3 está aquí! Y lo sé, pobre Chiro! Pero las sorpresas aún no terminan..._

_Aquazulrock: Jajaja, también me sorprendí al saber que Chiro usa lentes! Y en este capítulo podrán imaginárselo así con la descripción que viene! También, gracias por utilizar tantos adjetivos jeje..._

_Sharlotte Soubirous: También me puse muy triste cuando imaginé al pobre Chiro siendo abusado! Pero sabemos que todo en esta vida se paga!_

**_AnnimeAdict202! Thank you so much! I'll send to you the reviews made for you, I've been kind of busy this week, but I'll send them to you right away :D And sorry, I said nephew when you had a niece ^^u _**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Qué onda!<p>

Chiro: ¿Qué?

Annime: Es una manera de decir hola.

Chiro: Oooh.

Otto: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! Tampoco le pertenecen los maestros tierra ni los mueve-tierra.

_Flashbacks/Narración de una historia._

_**Videos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4. Lentes y encontrando el teléfono.<strong>

Gibson comprendió la información que le habían dicho y mostrado el Escuadrón. Su medidor de shock se había roto y yacía hecho pedazos a sus pies. Antauri lloraba junto con Nova en el piso, mientras el shock de Gibson lo mantenía a raya de ir más lejos que sus lágrimas. Sparx y Otto también lloraron, pero mostraron más rabia sobre la manera en que Chiro fue tratado.

–Y-ya veo por qué nunca habló sobre eso.

Gibson se estaba deshaciendo y tuvo que sentarse.

Chiro entró a la Sala de Controles. Su cabeza se sentía un poco ligera y usó la pared como apoyo. Miró a su alrededor mientras veía la escena que tenía lugar frente a él. Sus ojos vagaron a las cajas llenas de videos y álbumes. Entonces Chiro suspiró, captando la atención del lloroso Antauri.

-¿Chiro? –Antauri hizo fuerte su voz de nuevo, y finalmente pudo luchar contra sus lágrimas y enviarlas a donde no fueran tan fuertes –Deberías estar en cama.

Todos miraron a Chiro, diciéndole lo mismo.

–Y-yo…-empezó Chiro mientras se recargaba en la pared. –Y-yo quería…-los ojos de Chiro empezaron a aguarse. –Por favor, Escuadrón Monos –dijo Chiro. –No lloren. Me van a hacer llorar y luego ustedes llorarán y antes de que nos demos cuenta tendremos un ataque de llanto…por favor no lloren.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo Chiro? –preguntó Nova con voz triste. –Fuiste abusado, y tu vista…

-Porque terminó –interrumpió Chiro, y suspiró.

-Chiro –Antauri trató de discutir, pero Chiro también lo detuvo.

-Terminó. Está hecho. Se fueron. No tienen poder sobre mí ya. Nunca tuve una vida horrible, ni siquiera si era difícil. Estoy respirando, y en una sola pieza.

Chiro resbaló por la pared exhausto. Antauri y el Escuadrón estuvieron a su lado en un segundo.

-No cambiaría mi vida si me dieran la oportunidad. Lo único que desearía haber hecho es contarles antes.

Chiro vio a débilmente a los ojos a cada uno.

-Está bien Chiro –Antauri ayudó a Chiro a pararse y fue asistido pronto por los demás en el proceso.

-Am… ¿Chiro? –preguntó Gibson cuando finalmente llegaron al cuarto de Chiro.

-¿Hmm? –respondió Chiro con los ojos cerrados, acostado en su cama.

-¿Podrías…podrías usar tus lentes mañana? Quiero decir, si no te importa, por supuesto -. Preguntó Gibson cuidadosamente.

-Sí, no tengo problema con eso Gibson –Chiro sonrió y finalmente el sueño lo venció.

-¿Cómo está, Gibson? –preguntó Antauri.

-Bueno, ya no tiene fiebre y parece estar mejor –Gibson observó cómo Antauri acariciaba el cabello de Chiro. Sonrió para sí con el afecto que veía que Antauri le daba a Chiro. Eran como padre e hijo.

-Bien.

Antauri no detuvo su trato. Incluso se quedó ahí cuando los otros se fueron. Se acostó en el otro lado de la cama y se durmió junto a Chiro. Simplemente no podía dejar al chico.

Antauri despertó para encontrarse solo en la cama de Chiro. Se sentó y miró alrededor buscándolo. Después de preocuparse por unos momentos, Antauri vi a Chiro entrando al cuarto. La cosa era, que Chiro se veía diferente en cierto modo. Le tomó un segundo a Antauri, pero finalmente vio la diferencia: Chiro traía sus lentes.

-Buenos días Antauri –le sonrió Chiro al simio.

Sus lentes eran negros, excepto por la línea azul en las partes que se conectaban por detrás de las orejas (como sea que se llamen) y arriba y debajo de los lentes. Se veía…muy diferente con ellos. Antauri no sabía cómo explicarlo. Tal vez se veía… ¿más maduro?

-Buenos días Chiro –Antauri le devolvió la sonrisa al joven y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

-Perdón por no estar aquí. Tenía que ir a quitarme los lentes de contacto para poder ponerme los otros. –Chiro acomodó sus lentes y sonrió. –Me siento más listo con lentes.

Antauri rió entre dientes por lo juguetón que Chiro estaba siendo con sus lentes. Parecía que no le afectaba mucho el tener que usarlos.

Antauri y Chiro entraron a la Sala de Controles. Todos miraron hacia ellos y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a Chiro con lentes.

-Wow chico, te ves y pareces diferente con tus lentes –dijo Sparx mientras se acercaba para tener una mejor vista.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Y no en un mal sentido, debo agregar –Gibson siguió a Sparx para ver mejor también.

-¡Te ves bien con o sin lentes! –Nova sonrió y saltó hacia Chiro.

-¡Sí! –dijo Otto.

Corrió hacia él y le quitó los lentes. Chiro trató de agarrarlos, pero Otto ya había huido con ellos.

-Mier** -susurró Chiro.

-¡Otto! –gritó Nova, solo para ser silenciada por Chiro.

-No, déjalo - le dijo Chiro.

-Pero…-

-Shhh… -el equipo calló con la amable y tranquila orden. Chiro estaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados hacia el suelo. Entonces miró hacia arriba y caminó hacia el otro lado del cuarto, a donde Otto se estaba escondiendo y se los arrebató de las manos del simio verde.

-Lo siento –dijo Otto, riendo nerviosamente –Estaba probándote para ver si podías encontrarme.

-Fui a una escuela para ciegos, así que aprendí cómo moverme sin lentes o lentes de contacto –Chiro se puso sus lentes y les sonrió a los simios. –También tengo un poder especial que me ayuda a sentir vibraciones con mis pies, aparte del Poder Primate.

-¡Qu-qué! –dijo Sparx sorprendido y emocionado.

-¿Qué es este poder, Chiro? –preguntó Antauri con un poco de preocupación.

-Soy un tipo especial de maestro tierra. Un controlador tierra. Raro, ¡lo sé! –Chiro se rió. –Es como una mezcla entre maestro tierra y mueve tierra.

-Ooh, ¡ya veo! –dijo Nova. – ¿Así que es por eso que sabías tan fácilmente cuando tratábamos de sorprenderte?

-Ajá –dijo Chiro, esta vez un poco nervioso.

-No estoy enojado, sólo curioso pero, ¿por qué no nos dijiste? –preguntó Gibson.

-Bueno…no estoy seguro. Quiero decir, su estilo de pelear era diferente al mío, así que ¿supongo que nunca pensé que mis poderes ya no fueran de tanta importancia? –Chiro dijo esto como una pregunta y nerviosamente se encogió de hombros. –Lo siento Escuadrón.

-Está bien, Chiro. Sé que si pasara algo de gran importancia nos hubieras contado –sonrió Antauri. Nadie en el Escuadrón estaba decepcionado de él, pero lo adoraban aún más. El pobrecito chico…

-Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a tus hermanos? –preguntó Nova.

-Bueno, podría invitar a mis hermanos y hermanas a venir. ¿Qué día pueden venir? –preguntó Chiro.

-Pueden venir mañana…espera, ¿también tienes hermanas? –preguntó Antauri ligeramente sorprendido.

-Estarías muy sorprendido. Ahora, tal vez pueda encontrar mi MALDITO teléfono para llamarles. Ya vuelvo.

Chiro rió y salió del cuarto.

-¿El chico tiene un teléfono? –preguntó Sparx.

-Bueno, no estoy tan sorprendido. –Gibson aclaró su garganta. –La mayoría de los adolescentes de su edad tienen un teléfono.

Entonces Chiro entró al cuarto riendo. – ¡He estado buscando esto desde hace una eternidad! –Chiro levantó el dispositivo llamado teléfono. –Y ahora, de la nada, ¡lo encuentro fácilmente! ¿Quién quiere apostar a que tiene que ver con los lentes? –Chiro se rió de nuevo y murmuró –Mi color natural de cabello debe ser de un tonto rubio.

Los monos sonrieron con las tonterías del chico y lo observaron marcar el número.

-¿Hola? –Chiro dijo por el teléfono. –Sí, soy yo…No, no me mató un animal rabioso… ¿qué?...Ok, ok, ¡usa tu sentido común, Hiro!...Sí, sí tengo una razón para llamar, ¡cielos! Quiero que vengas mañana con los demás…Sí, sólo nuestros hermanos, son a quiénes necesitan conocer primero…Ok, ¡si te ATREVES a traer a todos nuestros amigos te golpearé tan fuerte que lo sentirás hasta el próximo AÑO!...Sí, te estoy invitando al impresionante Robot… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estás endemoniadamente loco! ¡Hazme un favor y trae tu cerebro cuando vengas!... ¡Ok, entonces trae el bueno!... Sí, trae a las chicas también…Ok, adiós.

Todos los monos tenían una ceja levantada mientras Chiro meneaba la cabeza y amenazaba en voz baja con golpear a Hiro en la cabeza.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Gibson, rompiendo el (de alguna manera) silencio.

Chiro volteó y se acomodó los lentes.

–Mis hermanos están un poco locos –rió Chiro.

-¿Así que tus amigos no vienen, sólo tus hermanos? –preguntó Otto un poco decepcionado.

-Bueno, déjame ponerlo de esta forma –Chiro rió de nuevo. –Tengo otros 8 hermanos. ¿De verdad quieren que venga más gente?

Antauri rió con Chiro a esta información.

–Gracias, Chiro. Nos has salvado de un motín.

Chiro sonrió con la broma de Antauri y se rió de nuevo.

–De nada, pero creo que también me salvé de ser el chanchito de los demás.

Nova sonrió. No podían esperar a que sus hermanos llegaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Me encanta la parte de la llamada xD<br>Gracias por leer, y sigan comentando! :D **


	5. Los hermanos de Chiro

Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, y aquí hay otro capítulo de esta súper historia!  
>Como siempre, los agradecimientos especiales!<p>

_Aquazulrock: Yo tengo 2 hermanos (1 y 1) y a veces yo tampoco los aguanto, así que no sé cómo es que Chiro sí! Y también me gustaron los lentes de Chiro! :D_

_Sharlotte Soubirous: A mí también me gustó mucho el capítulo, y la llamada..! Jaja, pobre Chiro! En cuanto a lo de Antauri, la autora me dijo que a ella le gusta pensar que lo único que Antauri ganó con su nuevo cuerpo fueron nuevas habilidades, pero sus sentimientos, alma y demás, siguen igual :D_

_Ghost Steve: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Nos inspiran mucho! Además de que a mí me encantan tus hisotorias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste. _

_**AnimeAdict202: Thanks! My favourite part of the last chapter was the phone call! It was so funny! By the way, good luck with your new story, I can't wait to read more! :D**_

* * *

><p>Annime: ¿Qué hay de nuevo?<p>

Otto: Annime no es dueña del SECMHF ¡Ya!

Chiro: ¡O de nada perteneciente a alguien más!

_Flashback/Narración de la historia._

_**Videos.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Los hermanos de Chiro.<strong>

Chiro despertó y recordó que sus hermanos estarían ahí en una hora.

-Wow, no puedo creer que invité a esos psicópatas –murmuró Chiro riendo.

-Bueno, queríamos conocerlos –Chiro gritó mientras volteaba a ver al mono plateado sentado por su cama.

-¡No me asustes así Antauri! –Chiro trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón y se rió. –No tengo mis lentes puestos ni nada, ¿recuerdas?

Antauri rió.

–Bueno, estoy feliz por conocer a tu familia finalmente. – Antauri le puso un par de lentes y sonrió junto con Chiro.

-Querrás decir mi OTRA familia. –Chiro rió al ver la confundida cara de Antauri. –Ahora, ¿podría tener un poco de privacidad para poder cambiarme?

Antauri rió y salió del cuarto del chico.

Diez minutos después, el chico entró a la Sala de Controles…pero no traía puesta su ropa de siempre. Traía pantalones negros con hoyos y un diseño como si hubiera sido salpicado con pintura (o deslavado), y una playera tipo polo con el mismo diseño del pantalón.

-¿Qué hay con la ropa, chico? –preguntó Sparx.

-¡Solía vestirme así todo el tiempo! –dijo Chiro. Le mostró su lengua juguetonamente a Sparx. –Solía ir a la Academia de Artes y Teatro de Shuggazoom en la parte más al sur de la ciudad.

-Aah, ¿así que tenemos a un artista con nosotros? –dijo Gibson en broma, y Chiro le mostró su lengua juguetonamente también.

-Sí, lo tienen, y TODAVÍA quiero ser un artista.

Chiro se sentó y fingió estar enojado mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Apuesto a que quieres conocer a la persona que hizo todos esos grandiosos murales por toda la ciudad –dijo Nova con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… -rió Chiro. –Ya lo conozco…aunque algunos lo conocen mejor que yo.

-¡OH! –gritó Otto. -¿Podemos conocerlo?

-¿O, tengo el presentimiento de que ya lo hemos conocido? –Gibson miró a Chiro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo. – Antauri miró a Chiro de la misma forma que Gibson, y Chiro se inclinó.

-Esperen, estoy confundido –Nova golpeó a Sparx después de que dijo esto.

-¡Él es el artista que los hizo! – le dijo Nova a Sparx mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-¡OH! –Otto corrió hacia Chiro y tomó sus manos. -¿Has trabajado en uno recientemente?

-Bueno…sí, y es por eso que no les había dicho eso chicos. –Chiro miró las caras de confusión de todos. –Estoy trabajando en ello como una sorpresa para ustedes.

-¿Podemos verlo? –preguntó Antauri, pero creyó que sabía la respuesta. El mono plateado rió mentalmente y sonrió por fuera cuando Chiro mostró que estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Noup! ¡No hasta que esté terminado! –Chiro rió por la cara de decepción de Otto. –No se preocupen, lo verán pronto. Estoy dándole los toques finales.

El Escuadrón rió, y hablaron hasta que oyeron que alguien tocaba al pie del Robot.

-¡Ok! –Chiro corrió al tubo naranja transportador y saludó mientras era llevado al nivel más bajo.

La siguiente cosa que escucharon los monos fue a Chiro y otras voces discutiendo mientras entraban a la Sala de Controles.

-¡No! ¡NO vas a hacer eso! –Chiro estaba gritándole a un chico que se veía EXACTAMENTE igual que él de la cara, pero que tenía cabello color chocolate oscuro.

El castaño sonrió satisfecho y respondió –Bueno, sólo me estaba preguntando, cielos. No tocaré las cosas del laboratorio ok, era sólo una broma.

-Una broma mi…oh, hola Escuadrón Monos –se corrigió Chiro cuando vio al Escuadrón Monos sonriéndole.

-Oooh… ¡Chiro iba a decir una mala palabra! ¡Travieso, travieso!

Otro chico que se veía EXACTAMENTE igual que Chiro pero con cabello color rojo oxidado sonrió al Escuadrón Mono.

El Escuadrón miró alrededor y vio que había seis chicas en el cuarto.

-¡Hola! –una chica con cabello negro rizado sonrió al Escuadrón Monos, mientras sus hermanos seguían discutiendo. –Mi nombre es Julia. Mi trilliza con cabello castaño es la mayor de nosotras y se llama Jaimen.

La chica castaña con cabello rizado sonrió.

–Hola. ¡Es un placer conocerlos al fin! Nuestra otra hermana, con cabello rojo oxidado es Jennavean. Es la segunda mayor de nosotras, pero sólo somos el segundo grupo más grande.

-Sí –dijo Jennavean. –Esos chicos son el grupo mayor. Oh, y por cierto, llámenme Jenna.

El Escuadrón Monos tomó las manos de las chicas, saludándolas, y se presentaron.

-¡Hola! –una niña pequeña, que se veía como una versión en pequeño de Chiro, con cabello negro puntiagudo y ojos azules fue hacia ellos y los saludó.

–Soy Annabell, ¡la más pequeña de todos! ¡Estas son mis trillizas! La mayor es la de cabello castaño, Maybell, y la que le sigue es la de cabello rojo oxidado, Clairebell.

-¡Aah! ¡Te ves igual a Chiro! –dijo Nova mientras la saludaba.

-¡Gracias! ¡Me lo dicen seguido! –sonrió Annabell.

Los chicos mayores finalmente se acercaron y se presentaron.

-Hola, soy Hiro y soy el mayor. El segundo aquí es Jhiro, el de cabello rojo oxidado, y todos conocemos al pequeño Chiro –dijo Hiro (el castaño), molestando a Chiro.

-Oh, cállate Hiro –Chiro sacudió la cabeza. -¿Podrías comportarte, por mí?

-¿Por ti? –Hiro se rascó la cabeza. –Me hace querer hacer algo que se supone no haga.

Chiro suspiró.

–Entonces, ¿puedes hacerlo por ellos? –apuntó al Escuadrón Monos. -¿O de verdad vas a estar chin*****?

El Escuadrón entero estaba sorprendido, pero entonces recordaron que estos chicos molestaban a Chiro… ¡un montón! Pronto pudieron entender por qué usaba ese lenguaje.

-Chicos, ¡dejen en paz a Chiro! ¡Lo han molestado desde que llegamos aquí! –Julia golpeó a los chicos contra sus cabezas antes de decir esto. Chiro rió junto con las demás chicas.

-Así que creo que debo presentarles al Escuadrón a ustedes dos. –Chiro señaló a los dos chicos. –Estos son Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova y Otto.

-¡Gusto en conocerlos chicos! –ambos chicos saludaron al Escuadrón Monos.

-No hay razón para preocuparse por ellos. En realidad no causan problemas. Todo lo que de verdad hacen es CAUSARME problemas –Chiro suspiró mientras lo decía.

Los dos chicos sonrieron con satisfacción.

-Estoy seguro de que se comportarán –dijo Antauri mientras volteaba a verlos. –Y si no, te doy plena responsabilidad para que los castigues. ¿De acuerdo, Chiro?

Los ojos de Chiro se abrieron y les sonrió satisfecho a sus hermanos. Los chicos se escondieron detrás de las chicas…o lo intentaron. Las chicas se hicieron a un lado y los dejaron expuestos.

-Oh…planeo echarles un ojo. Gracias, Antauri.

Chiro se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó sus lentes.

-Bueno –dijo Hiro, súbitamente sin miedo –tomaremos tus lentes, entonces.

Chiro les dio una mirada que decía "¿Por qué no lo intentan, idiotas?"

-Ustedes toman mis lentes, ¡y sus cabezas encontrarán una maldita cacerola! –les gritó Chiro.

Ambos chicos se asustaron de nuevo, y empezaron a esconderse uno detrás del otro.

-¿Podemos ir al grano por favor? –Chiro golpeó el suelo impacientemente con su pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó Jenna. Ella pensó que lo sabía…vaya que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Recuerdan cuando le dimos al gobierno nuestros documentos, y que eran un fraude? –preguntó Chiro. Sus hermanos asintieron y se miraron entre ellos, confundidos del por qué hablaban de eso ahora. –Bueno –continuó Chiro –encontraron los certificados de nacimiento REALES; TODOS.

Sus hermanos estaban aturdidos.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Julia emocionada.

-Sí…pero quiénes creíamos que éramos…no era correcto. –Chiro miró a sus hermanos mientras palidecían.

-¿Dón-dónde están? –preguntó Hiro, con la voz más tranquila que había usado desde que estaba ahí.

Chiro caminó hacia su silla anaranjada, y recogió unos sobres del mismo color.

-Aquí están.

Chiro le dio a cada dueño un sobre anaranjado. Todos abrieron los sobres nerviosamente. Las más pequeñas esperaron, como Chiro les dijo.

-Oh…wow… -Hiro miró a todos, pues fue el primero en terminar de leer de los 8. –Soy… ¡Hiro Drago Lazzaro!

Jhiro empezó a leer el suyo. -¡S-soy Jhiro Federigo Lazzaro!

Jaimen leyó el suyo después de Jhiro. –Jaimen Violetta Lazzaro.

Jenna: -Jennavean Caterina Lazzaro.

Julia: -Julia Rosella Lazzaro.

Chiro se sentó y puso a Maybell en su regazo.

-Ok, leamos el tuyo M-bell. –Chiro aclaró su garganta. –Maybell Annetta Lazzaro.

Chiro tomó a la sorprendida Maybell y se la dio a Hiro. Chiro se sentó de nuevo y puso a Clairebell en su regazo también.

-Clairebell Felisa Lazzaro.

Jhiro se acercó y levantó a Clairebell, y Chiro sentó a Annabell en su regazo.

-Annabell Noemi Lazzaro.

El Escuadrón completo se sentó y observó cómo los 8 se miraron entre sí, aún sorprendidos de que sus nombres no fueran los que pensaron que eran.

-¿Cuál fue el tuyo, Chiro? –le preguntó Hiro, todavía con voz tranquila.

-Soy Chiro Savio Lazzaro.

Chiro miró a sus hermanos, y estaba confundido cuando sus hermanos empezaron a reírse.

-¿Qué?

-E-es sólo qu-qué –Hiro reía y trató de continuar –"Savio" sig-significa listo, ¡pero eres un IDIOTA!

¡PUM!

Chiro golpeó a Hiro dejándolo cabeza abajo, para luego Hiro desplomarse al suelo.

-Sí, y "Drago" significa dragón, ¡pero te vencí como si nada! –entonces Chiro se volteó hacia Jhiro. -¿Tienes algún problema con mi nombre, Federigo? –Jhiro sólo cayó al suelo, señalando a Hiro, carcajeándose y agitando la cabeza. Entonces Chiro miró hacia abajo y vio que Hiro estaba maldiciendo y quejándose, y Chiro empezó a reírse también.

-¡Debiste haber visto tu cara! –gritó Chiro. Todos en el cuarto empezaron a reírse también.

* * *

><p>Annime:… ¿qué piensan?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo por el momento, por favor, comenten! Me ayudan a seguir traduciendo! <em>

_Feliz día del niñ! :D_


	6. Los amigos de Chiro y el pasado de Valin

Hola! Jeje, regresé con un pequeño capítulo de Annime! Jeje, y como siempre, muchas gracias por leer! :D

_Ghost Steve: Muchas gracias! Ambas te lo agradecemos! Esperamos que disfrutes este capítulo :D_

_Sharlotte Soubirous: Jeje, lo sé! Pobre Chiro, pero lo bueno es que es perfectamente capaz de defenderse de sus hermanos, y + si tiene el permiso de Antauri! :D_

_Aquazulrock: Nos gustan tus reviews! Jaja, además de que aún nos gustan las cosas de niños, eso indica que nuestro niño interno es muy activo. Y lo sé, Chiro no debería decir malas palabras :O_

**_AnimeAdict202: All of us liked the relationship between Chiro and his siblings! And thank you so much for all your support, I've already translated half of the story so far! :D _**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Wola!<p>

Chiro: Annime no es dueña del SECMHF ¡Ya! ¡O de nada perteneciente a alguien más!

**Capítulo 6. Los amigos de Chiro ¿y el pasado de Valina?**

El Escuadrón Monos estaba sentado, esperando a que Chiro regresara con sus amigos. El joven se había ido hacía media hora, así que debería estar cerca del Robot. Entonces el Escuadrón sintió la presencia del chico dentro del Robot, y otras tres con él. Pacientemente esperaron mientras el chico y sus amigos salieron del tubo transportador.

-¡Estoy en caaaaaasa! –gritó Chiro feliz y juguetonamente en el Robot.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, chico! –Sparx dijo, mientras el Escuadrón caminaba hacia el joven y sus amigos. -¿Quién son ellos?

-Este –dijo Chiro, señalando a un chico con cabello rubio arenoso y ojos café claro –es Bob. –Después Chiro señaló a una chica con pelo pintado de azul y ojos verdes. –Ésta es Carol. –Carol saludó con una sonrisa feliz en su cara, y Chiro señaló a otra niña. Tenía cabello color violeta oscuro natural con un tinte rosa y ojos azules. Lo que asustó a los monos fue lo mucho que esta chica les recordaba a Valina. –Esta es Vanessa –La chica hizo una reverencia y les sonrió a los monos con ojos amables.

-¡Hola! –cada joven le dijo al Escuadrón mientras miraban boquiabiertos a Vanessa.

El Escuadrón se reía y disfrutaba con Chiro y sus amigos de la infancia, pero Antauri estaba preocupado de cómo Chiro y Vanessa mostraban signos de una relación muy cercana.

-Sí, Chiro me ha ayudado mucho. ¿Recuerdas, Chiro, cuando mi hermana gemela Valina se perdió? –le preguntó Vanessa a Chiro.

El Escuadrón completo calló de repente, mientras esperaban la respuesta de Chiro.

-Sí, y la encontraremos. ¡La traeré a casa, como lo prometí! –Chiro sonrió y abrazó a Vanessa mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Amm… ¿Chiro? –Antauri no sabía qué pensar mientras el chico lo miraba. Chiro habría de saber que la Valina contra la que luchaban era la misma. ¿O eran diferentes y Antauri estaba siendo paranoico? -¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Chiro asintió a la petición de Antauri y salieron del cuarto para ir a la habitación de Antauri.

Una vez que finalmente entraron a su cuarto, Antauri lo miró con ojos inquisidores.

-Chiro, ¿quién es esta Valina de la que Vanessa habla?

Chiro parecía algo confundido, y tal vez preocupado con la pregunta de Antauri.

-Era una buena amiga mía desde que tenía 2 años; ella vivió con padres adoptivos mientras su hermana se quedó con el resto de los huérfanos en el orfanato. Valina era una de las más agradables y gentiles personas que pudieras conocer. Quería ser doctora para ayudar a los que estuvieran heridos, y no perdonaba la violencia – y mientras Chiro explicaba, Antauri pudo sentir sus nervios.

Antauri vio lo que pasaba. Chiro estaba en negación, y no aceptaría que la malvada Valina era su amiga perdida hacía tiempo. Antauri se sentía mal por el chico. Puso una mano en el hombro de Chiro y sonrió tristemente.

-Chiro –empezó Antauri, tratando de encontrar un modo de explicarle esto al chico que ya había pasado por tanto. –Lamento decirte esto, pero creo que Valina es la misma Valina contra la que hemos peleado.

La expresión de Chiro no cambió, y sólo se rió.

-No Antauri, eso es tonto.

-Pero Chiro, es verdad. –Antauri miró profundamente a Chiro y pudo ver que muy en el fondo él ya lo sabía.

-Antauri –Chiro volteó a donde no pudiera verlo. -¿Podemos hablar de esto luego?

Antauri suspiró. Ahora entendía que el chico vivía con el mismo dolor cada día; Antauri quería consolarlo, pero esta vez no sabía cómo.

Antauri y Chiro regresaron con el Escuadrón y los otros y empezaron a hablar y reír juntos.

Una vez que los tres salieron del Robot, el Escuadrón volteó hacia Chiro.

-¿Crees que la Valina contra la que hemos luchado todo este tiempo es la misma emparentada con Vanessa? –preguntó Sparx a Chiro. Él mordió su labio con la pregunta, y rápidamente miro a Antauri.

-Es una buena posibilidad… -Chiro se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el suelo. -Sí, era MUY cercano a ella. Fue a una escuela de medicina en la parte más al sur de Shuggazoom. Salíamos mucho, y todos la respetaban. Ella no peleaba contra los que la molestaban, así que yo la defendía. No perdonaba la violencia. Entonces un día, solo desapareció. Nadie pudo encontrarla. – Chiro miró tristemente a la hiper fuerza. –Si las dos chicas son la misma, entonces Valina no hace esto voluntariamente, como creíamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo; quiero decir, ¿cómo puede una niña tan gentil y amable convertirse en algo totalmente opuesto? –dijo Nova. –Pobre niña…

-¡Esperen! ¿Cuándo nos empezamos a preocupar por Valina, chico? –preguntó Sparx. –Ella es el enemigo, eso es todo.

-No, no lo es. –Chiro miró a Sparx. –Hay alguien detrás de la máscara de oscuridad que la rodea. La buena, la Valina REAL está ahí en algún lado.

-¡Wow! –exclamó Otto, menos serio que los demás de alguna forma. –Sabes, ¡sonaste muy parecido a Antauri! ¡Al principio pensé que era Antauri el que hablaba! ¡Wow! –Chiro sonrió y se rió por lo infantil de Otto.

-Concuerdo contigo; hablaste con mucha sabiduría, Chiro. –Dijo Antauri con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Chiro se sonrojó y mostró su lengua juguetonamente a Antauri. Antauri sólo rió.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos con esto? –preguntó Sparx, dudoso. –No es como si pudiéramos volver en el tiempo.

-Sí, y si pudiéramos, ¡podríamos alterar el presente! –agregó Gibson, tratando de que Chiro no lo viera como opción.

-Bueno… ¿creen que podamos usar el Poder Primate? –preguntó Otto. –Funcionó para Sparx.

La cabeza de Chiro viró hacia Otto y sonrió.

-¡E-eso suena como una buena idea! –dijo Chiro, pero también sonó como si le preguntara al Escuadrón lo que pensaban sobre eso.

-Bueno, Sparx también tenía el Poder Primate, y no trabajó para el Rey Esqueleto tanto como Valina –dijo Antauri.

Honestamente, a Antauri le gustaba el plan, pero cómo funcionaría estaba más allá de su imaginación. También sabía que si no fuera porque ella era una vieja amiga de Chiro, habría desechado la idea. Quería que Chiro dejara de preocuparse tanto, pero los humanos se preocupan, especialmente los adolescentes.

-Pero, no crees que es imposible, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Chiro a Antauri.

Antauri miró a Chiro a los ojos y puso ver que el chico quería un poco de esperanza para su amiga. Antauri estaba feliz de poder ayudar en eso.

-Hay una oportunidad de que funcione, pero no sé cómo intentarlo –Antauri se sintió mejor cuando el chico le dio una verdadera sonrisa, y que lo había consolado.

-Gracias, Antauri –Chiro sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Otto.

Chiro inclinó la cabeza.

-Bueno –dijo el chico de cabello negro –podemos…wow, ¿qué podemos hacer?

Todos se rieron y Chiro se cruzó de brazos juguetonamente y fingió estar enojado.

Annime: ¿Qué piensan?  
>Antauri: Por favor, comenten.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo sé, es algo corto, pero actualizaré en unos días más el siguiente capítulo, en donde Chiro está enfermo! :O :s pobrecito, apóyemoslo en su enfermedad en el siguiente capítulo!<strong>_


	7. Chiro está enfermo

Hola! Volví con el capítulo...jeje, ahora sí! Veamos cómo Chiro lidia con el hecho de estar enfermo! Y al Escuadrón ayudando! :3

Agradecimientos a:

_Ghost Steve: Gracias! Nos alegra que te guste tanto la historia, esperamos que te guste este capítulo!_

_Aquazulrock: Jeje, lo siento! No sabía que tenías 12! Y a mí también me sorprendió lo de Valina :o disfruta el capítulo!_

_**AnimeAdict202: Hehe, thanks for your review! This chapter is one of my favourites! :3 I love all the Chiro-Antauri relationship! :3**_

* * *

><p>Annime: Oh, ¡hola!<p>

Chiro: Annime no es dueña del SECMHF ¡Ya!

**Capítulo 7. Chiro está enfermo.**

Chiro despertó y se puso sus lentes. Miró al reloj que decía 8:00 am. Salió de la cama, se vistió y salió de su cuarto para ponerse sus lentes de contacto.

Chiro notó de inmediato que sus oídos y ojos le dolían, pero pensó que sólo era el hecho de despertar. Pero una vez que se paró, su cabeza palpitaba y su garganta le dolía y estaba rasposa. Tomó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz. ¡Maldita sinusitis!

Chiro estaba en el baño ahora, y se miró en el espejo. Lo que vio lo sorprendió: tenía enrojecidos ambos ojos y el contorno. Chiro solo se encogió de hombros y tomó uno de los lentes de la solución en la que estaban. Trató de ponerse uno en su ojo izquierdo, pero apenas tocó la superficie del ojo, este empezó a arderle. Rápido se quitó el lente y se echó agua en el ojo. Una vez que dejó de arderle, se puso sus lentes y tuvo un ataque de tos. Chiro suspiró una vez que tuvo el control de nuevo. ¡Se sentía terrible! Salió del baño y caminó por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Entrando a la cocina, miró alrededor para descubrir la cocina vacía. Se sentó a esperar a los demás, y decidió recostarse. Después de poner sus lentes en su bolsillo, apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y pronto se quedó dormido.

-¡Chiro, Chiro! –Antauri dijo, sacudiendo al chico durmiente.

-¿Eh, qué? –dijo Chiro, levantando su cabeza rápidamente mirando alrededor. Sacó sus lentes del bolsillo, se los puso y miró a Antauri.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? –preguntó Chiro con una ligera tos

-No estoy seguro…wow, ¿qué le pasó a tus ojos, Chiro? –Antauri vio al chico con preocupación.

-No lo sé –respondió Chiro, masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Te sientes bien, Chiro? –preguntó Antauri, sin dejar de estar preocupado.

-La verdad, no –dijo Chiro con una risa nerviosa.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que está mal?

-Antauri, creo que la pregunta real es qué NO está mal ahora.

Antauri se preocupó aún más con esta respuesta.

-Bueno, creo que necesitas ir a la enfermería.

Antauri tomó la mano de Chiro y guió al cansado chico fuera de la cocina hacia la enfermería del Escuadrón.

-¡Gibson! –llamó Antauri. Gibson salió de su laboratorio para encontrarse con Antauri y Chiro.

-¿Sí, Antauri? –dijo Gibson, mirando de Chiro a Antauri. –Wow, Chiro; te ves horrible.

-Por eso necesitamos que lo revises –dijo Antauri tirando de Chiro a la enfermería.

-Antauri, estoy bien. Todo lo que necesito es una siesta –trató de razonar Chiro.

-De ninguna manera, vas a ser revisado por Gibson –respondió Antauri, apretando la mano del chico más fuerte.

-No quiero ser una carga –dijo Chiro, tratando de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces debemos decírtelo? NO ERES UNA CARGA –dijo Gibson, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la enfermería.

-Tiene razón, Chiro. Necesitas dejar de preocuparte de eso –Antauri ayudó al chico enfermo a subirse a la mesa.

-Así que, ¿cuál parece ser el problema? –preguntó Gibson.

-Bueno, podría ser más fácil listar lo que NO está mal, pero trataré –dijo Chiro riéndose. –Mi nariz está congestionada y me duele por mi sinusitis; me ardieron los ojos cuando traté ponerme mis lentes de contacto, y están inflamados por mi sinusitis; mis oídos me duelen como locos; tengo una enorme migraña por mi sinusitis; QUIZÁ tenga fiebre; me duele el estómago; y por último, ¡me duelen mucho, pero mucho todos los músculos!

Gibson miró a Chiro con preocupación y luego a Antauri.

-Wow, tenemos un problema con él. Acaba de decir que le duele TODO -Gibson fue hacia su computadora. –Antauri, lamento tener que pedirte esto pero, ¿podrías salir para que pueda hacerle unos análisis?

-Oh, para nada; sólo contáctame tan pronto como estén los resultados –Antauri salió del cuarto y fue hacia la cocina para encontrar a Nova, Sparx y Otto.

-Hey Antauri, ¿dónde está el chico? –preguntó Sparx mientras preparaba el desayuno.

El mono plateado se sentó a la mesa y dijo:

-Chiro no se siente bien, así que Gibson lo está revisando.

-Aww, ¡pobre Chiro! ¿Qué es lo que tiene? Quiero decir, ¿qué le duele? –preguntó Nova, levantando la vista de su cereal.

-Dice que todo le duele. Su cabeza, ojos, nariz, oídos, estómago y todos los músculos de su cuerpo –respondió Antauri con un suspiro. –De verdad estoy preocupado.

-¡No tienes por qué! ¡Chiro es fuerte! –dijo Otto mientras empezaba a comer sus huevos.

-Sí, pero Chiro no se enferma muy a menudo, así que esto puede ser un problema –dijo Antauri.

-¡No olviden que el chico tiene problemas de su pasado! –agregó Sparx.

-Sí, pero superó muchos problemas, ¿o no Antauri? –preguntó Nova.

-Sí, sorprendentemente no tiene muchos problemas emocionales, no más que la llamada gente con vidas normales. Es algo bueno que el principal problema en su cuerpo sea la sinusitis –dijo Antauri, y luego agradeció a Sparx por los hot cakes que le acababa de preparar.

-Bueno, crucemos los dedos –dijo Nova, regresando a comer su cereal.

-**Gibson a Escuadrón Mono** –dijo Gibson a través del intercomunicador. –**Los resultados de los análisis de Chiro están listos.**

Antauri, Otto, Sparx y Nova corrieron a la enfermería para ver a Chiro sentándose. Chiro se veía peor que antes y muy cansado.

-Ok Escuadrón –dijo Gibson, aclarándose la garganta. –La sinusitis de Chiro causan la mayoría de sus problemas, pero obre chico tiene un leve caso de gripe estomacal; una infección en ambos oídos; un grave caso de gripe y una infección en ambos ojos.

Gibson hizo una mueca después de que listó todas estas cosas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Nova –No podemos medicarlo tanto.

-Tomemos una siesta –dijo Chiro, causando que todos lo miraran.

-Vamos Chiro –dijo Otto, ayudando a Chiro a bajar de la mesa y salir de la habitación – ¡Te llevaré a tu cuarto para que puedas dormir!

Chiro lo siguió, pero casi se cayó, así que Sparx decidió ayudarle a Otto a sostenerlo.

-De acuerdo, les diremos cuando regresen. Creo que trataremos de deshacernos de sus gripes e infección de oídos primero con estas pastillas especiales. Tomará un poco de tiempo porque no puedo hacer las pastillas muy fuertes, pero es mejor a que esté con una sobredosis –explicó Gibson.

-Bueno, ¿y qué haremos con sus ojos? –preguntó Antauri.

-Necesitaremos vigilarlos. Aparte de eso, sólo es sinusitis. Todos tienen sinusitis –dijo Gibson despreocupadamente.

-¿La infección de los ojos lastimará su vista? –preguntó Nova preocupada.

-Oh no, las infecciones en los ojos son sólo un tipo de conjuntivitis, nada contagioso –explicó Gibson, mostrándoles que no había nada por qué preocuparse.

-¿Entonces estará bien? –preguntó Nova de nuevo.

-¡Sí, claro! Chiro estará bien, pero será miserable por un rato, lamentablemente.

Gibson hizo otra mueca y miró a Antauri. Estaba claramente preocupado. Nova y Gibson no tenían que preguntar para saberlo.

Justo entonces, Sparx y Otto entraron a la enfermería y Gibson les explicó la situación a los dos.

-Aww, ¡pobre chico! –dijo Sparx -¡También estaba muy cansado!

-¡Tendremos que echarle un ojo! –dijo Otto.

El Escuadrón salió del cuarto para ir a checar a Chiro.

* * *

><p>Antauri: Por favor, ¡comenten!<p>

_**Esto es todo por el momento! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! :3 comenten por favor!**_


	8. Chiro está enfermo Parte 2

Hola! Lamento la demora, jeje, pobre Chiro, lo sé! Pero he estado ocupada con la escuela (Azakaban, diría yo ¬¬). Como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar:

_Ghost Steve: Gracias por comentar! Nos alegra que te guste tanto :D_

_Aquazulrock: Jeje, lo siento! Pero ahora me siento más grande yo jaja. Esperamos que este capítulo te guste!_

_Sharlotte Soubirous: Hola! Jeje, no te preocupes, la vida nos reclama a veces. Hoy veremos la continuación a lo que pasa con Chiro :D_

**_AnimeAdict202: Haha, now you mention it, I realised of that, and it was something funny! I've been reading your story and every chapter is a cliff hanger! _**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Hola!<p>

Chiro: Annime no es dueña del SECMHF ¡Ya!

**Capítulo 8. Chiro está enfermo (parte 2).**

El Escuadrón Monos entró a la habitación del chico para encontrarlo profundamente dormido y con sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Chiro estaba muy cobijado y se veía muy pacífico mientras dormía.

-Parece que duerme bien; necesitará mucho descanso, el pobre chico –dijo Gibson mientras seguía a Antauri a la cama.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará hasta que se sienta mejor? –preguntó Antauri.

-Mmm…-exclamó Gibson mientras pensaba. –Diría que 252 horas, al menos.

-Amm… ¿y cuántos días son exactamente, Cerebrito? –preguntó Sparx.

-Bueno SPARKY, eso sería alrededor de una semana y media –sonrió Gibson mientras Sparx lo miraba.

-¿Por qué tanto? –preguntó Nova.

-Bueno, tiene múltiples enfermedades y sólo puedo medicarlo por un cierto número a la vez. Demasiados medicamentos podrían ser contraproducentes –respondió Gibson.

-Se ve exhausto –señaló Nova a las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

-Bueno, no le dije a Chiro que lo sabía, pero algunos de mis análisis sugirieron que no ha dormido en al menos 4 días, y que sólo tuvo 3 horas de sueño anoche –Gibson volteó hacia Antauri - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos dijo sobre su insomnio?

Chiro había tenido insomnio por un año cuando era un niño. Se quedaba despierto por semanas sin tener más que una hora de sueño. Tenía que tomar café, bebidas energizantes y bebidas con azúcar para tener energía. Los doctores le habían dicho a Chiro que era por las cosas tan traumatizantes que había a su alrededor. Finalmente, Chiro fue capaz de dormir regularmente cuando cumplió 7 años.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó Sparx.

-Porque creo que puede estar regresando a eso –Gibson aún observaba al chico y empezó a escribir cosas en su tableta. –Nada de que preocuparse. Esta cantidad de sueño puede ayudarle a salir de esto tan pronto como empezó.

-Bueno, debemos regresar a vigilar la ciudad –dijo Antauri.

Por mucho que Antauri quisiera quedarse con Chiro, sabía que el chico necesitaba dormir. El Escuadrón regresó al Cuarto de Controles y vigiló el escáner, pero las mentes de todos estaban con el chico enfermo. Su joven líder siempre alegraba la habitación; ahora estaba en su cuarto, miserable.

-Pobre chico –susurró Sparx.

Otto volteó a verlo y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Estará bien, Gibson lo ayudará a que se mejore; todos tendremos nuestra parte –Otto dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Sparx.

-Gracias, Otto –dijo Sparx, sonriéndole de vuelta –Hey, ¿qué tal si le preparamos una sopa especial, que lo hará sentirse mejor?

-Sí –Nova dijo emocionada –Su favorita es la sopa de pollo con fideos.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! –dijo Sparx, corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, parecen muy…emocionados, ¿no lo crees así, Antauri? –preguntó Gibson mientras se reía de las payasadas de sus amigos.

-Sí, al menos tendremos algo para que Chiro tenga en su estómago cuando despierte.

Antauri se disculpó y fue al cuarto de Chiro para encontrar al chico despierto y sentándose. Chiro no tenía puestos sus lentes y se estaba tapando los oídos. Volteó al oír la puerta cerrarse.

-Antauri, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Chiro.

-Tú, eso es lo que pasa; deberías estar ACOSTADO: durmiendo. Y, ¿cómo supiste que era yo? –preguntó Antauri curioso de cómo Chiro era capaz de hacer eso.

-Sentí tu lectura del Poder Primate. Todos ustedes tienen una diferente. Oh, y tampoco escuché ni sentí ningún paso, y tú eres el único que puede flotar –Chiro sonrió mientras se ponía sus lentes y vio la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Antauri.

-Te estás convirtiendo en un hombrecito muy inteligente, ¿no es así? –preguntó Antauri.

-Noup, me estoy convirtiendo en un JOVEN inteligente; preferiría no crecer aún –Chiro rió con la expresión de sorpresa de Antauri. –Pero gracias de todos modos, Antauri.

Antauri sonrió con esto y se acercó al chico.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Antauri al chico enfermo.

-No, la verdad no; me siento más descansado, pero no mejor en otras áreas, lamentablemente –Chiro se cubrió los oídos de nuevo y su expresión se convirtió en una de dolor.

-¿Qué pasa Chiro? –preguntó Antauri.

-Mi infección del oído, no me deja en paz –Chiro siguió agarrándose las orejas.

Antauri deseaba ayudar al chico, y luego recordó que la medicina para Chiro estaba lista.

-Creo que puedo conseguirte algo, vuelvo enseguida –Antauri se giró para salir del cuarto.

-Gracias Antauri. Y, lo digo por TODO –Chiro sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Antauri. Entonces Antauri lo comprendió, y le sonrió a Chiro. Se volvió y fue a conseguir la medicina.

-¡NO, SE LA VOY A DAR CUANDO DESPIERTE! –gritó Sparx desde la cocina. Antauri se asomó.

-¿Qué tal si se la llevan todos ahora? Está despierto.

Antauri rió ligeramente mientras los veía correr de la cocina hacia el cuarto de Chiro. También podía oír a Chiro tratando de calmar al pequeño grupo, y esto lo hizo reír aún más. Casi nunca era un día aburrido aquí.

Antauri entró a la enfermería para encontrar a Gibson trabajando con algunos químicos.

-Chiro está despierto; creo que estaría agradecido de tener algunas medicinas –habló Antauri al tiempo que Gibson levantaba la vista de su trabajo.

-Concuerdo contigo, permíteme tomar algunas y acompañarte al cuarto de Chiro –Gibson agarró una botella de la mesa que decía "Medicina de Chiro" escrito con la letra cursiva de Gibson. -¡Aquí vamos!

Gibson asintió y sonrió. Los dos simios se dirigieron al cuarto de su joven líder. Entraron a su cuarto para encontrar a Chiro solo de nuevo.

-¡Enloquecieron conmigo, Antauri! –Dijo Chiro – ¡No creo que alguna vez en mi vida haya comido así de rápido! ¡Hicieron que me apresurara!

Antauri rió y flotó hacia el chico.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Chiro? –preguntó el simio plateado al chico de cabello negro.

-No, la verdad no, pero estoy un poco emocionado por saber que vinieron a verme –sonrió Chiro con Antauri, y Gibson se acercó a ambos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque traemos la medicina o porque somos más calmados? –preguntó Gibson, molestando al chico.

-Bueno, ambos, y porque me gusta hablar con ustedes. No es que no me guste hablar con los demás, es sólo que… ¿Qué hay con ellos y por qué están tan emocionados hoy? –Chiro miró hacia la puerta desconcertado, y los dos simios rieron.

-Bueno, tal vez sólo están tratando de hacerte sonreír –dijo Antauri. Chiro rió con esto.

-"Hacerme sonreír"…más bien "asustarme" –respondió Chiro juguetonamente.

Los tres rieron hasta que Chiro comenzó a toser y se apretó la cabeza de nuevo. Rápidamente Gibson le dio una pastilla a Chiro.

-Ahora, quiero que tomes 3 de éstas al día, y cuando se te quite la infección del oído, dime. Empezarás con otro medicamento. También, -dijo Gibson al tiempo que tomaba unas gotas de los ojos y Chiro tomaba su medicina –aquí está la medicina para tus ojos. No podrás usar tus lentes de contacto por un rato, pero esperemos que no tanto.

-Gracias, Gibson; gracias a ti también Antauri –dijo Chiro con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Ni lo menciones Chiro; sólo dime si sientes alguna especie de efectos secundarios o la medicina te hace sentir peor.

Gibson sonrió y tras disculparse, salió del cuarto.

-Bueno, deberías descansar –dijo Antauri mientras hacía que el chico se recostara. Chiro rió e hizo lo que Antauri deseaba y se acostó.

-Está bien, Antauri –dijo Chiro, cerrando sus ojos.

Pronto, el chico estaba profundamente dormido y Antauri se quedó a su lado, meditando, sólo en caso de que Chiro necesitara algo si despertase.

Annime: ¿Qué piensan?

Gibson: Comentar sería muy apreciado.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer! Comenten por favor, es muy agradecido! :D<strong>


	9. Nuevos descubrimientos

Hola! Tiempo sin pasar...lo siento, es fin de semestre y la escuela me trae ocupadísima! :s ojalá pueda darme una escapadita luego para dejarles el siguiente capítulo más pronto :D

Agradecimientos a:

_Ghost Steve: Gracias por tus comentarios! Disfruta el capítulo de hoy! :D_

_Sharlotte Soubirous: Jaja, Chiro sigue siendo él mismo en cualquier momento! Una de las muchas cosas que me encantan de él! :3_

**_AnimeAdict202: I hope you had had a great birthday! :D Thank you for your reviews! :3_**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Hola!<p>

Chiro: ¡Annime no es dueña del SECMHF ¡Ya!

Otto: ¡O de algo perteneciente a alguien más!

**Capítulo 9. Nuevos descubrimientos.**

Chiro despertó en la oscuridad. Trató de alcanzar sus lentes. Gruñó con el hecho de tener que sentarse para encontrarlos; ¡estaba tan endemoniadamente cansado! Entonces, Chiro se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien le colocó sus lentes en la cara. Miró hacia arriba y le sonrió de vuelta a Antauri.

-Hola, Antauri –dijo Chiro.

-Hola, Chiro; ¿te sientes mejor? –respondió Antauri.

Sonaba feliz de que Chiro estuviese despierto, pero también preocupado por el chico.

-En realidad, sí; gracias –Chiro finalmente se sentó, y Antauri se sentó sobre la cama.

-Así que, ¿qué hay de nuevo desde que me dormí? –preguntó Chiro.

-No lo sé; no he salido del cuarto –respondió Antauri.

Chiro rápidamente miró hacia el reloj. Decía que eran las 3:00. Chiro se había quedado dormido alrededor de las 10:30. Chiro volteó a ver a Antauri.

-¿T-te quedaste aquí tanto tiempo, por mí? –preguntó Chiro, con un claro tono de sorpresa en su voz.

-Pero por supuesto que sí, Chiro –declaró Antauri, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la alarma se activó.

-Oh no –murmuró Chiro. Trató de salir de la cama, sólo para ser detenido por Antauri.

-Chiro, ¡no estás en condiciones para estar luchando! –le dijo Antauri al chico, empujándolo de vuelta a la cama.

-Antauri, no voy a dejar que ustedes peleen solos.

La cara de Chiro tenía escrita "determinación", y Antauri no podía decir que no a ello…bueno, al menos no COMPLETAMENTE.

-De acuerdo, pero te quedarás en el Cuarto de Controles, sin "y si…", "y…" ni "peros".

Antauri le habló al chico firme pero gentilmente. Chiro iba a protestar, pero decidió no arriesgar su suerte. Ambos corrieron hacia el Cuarto de Controles. Antauri les dijo cómo Chiro iba a quedarse en el Cuarto de Controles mientras ellos controlaban el Robot. Asintieron, dándose por enterados y fueron hacia sus puestos en el Robot a través de sus tubos. Chiro fue hacia la computadora principal y activó la vista exterior para poder ver todo. Tomó los audífonos con micrófono que le ayudarían a comunicarse con el Escuadrón.

-Probando; Escuadrón Monos, ¿pueden oírme? –dijo Chiro por los audífonos.

-Te oímos fuerte y claro, Chiro –respondió Antauri.

-Ok –dijo Chiro -¡Hagamos esto!

Finalmente encontraron la amenaza que activo la alarma: Sin forma, cientos de ellos, y el monstruo TV.

-Hiper fuerza, ¡hoy les traeré su destrucción! –la cara del Rey Esqueleto en el monstruo TV rió malvadamente.

-¿Cuándo se dará por vencido? –preguntó Nova.

-Me pregunto lo mismo todo el tiempo –dijo Chiro, haciendo reír a Sparx.

Mientras peleaban, Chiro dio órdenes que funcionaron espléndidamente. Pronto, sólo el monstruo TV era la amenaza.

-Bueno, Escuadrón Monos, han triunfado, pero debo decirles una…interesante información –el Rey Esqueleto rió socarronamente, pero continuó –Chiro es mi nieto.

El Escuadrón Monos se enfureció con esta suposición.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? –gritó Sparx con enojo.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creer algo de lo que tú digas? ¡No nos has dado ni una razón para pensar que eres un hombre honesto! –siguió Gibson.

El Rey Esqueleto rió de nuevo y dijo:

-Bueno, técnicamente, es el nieto del Alquimista, pero no me quejo.

Antauri apretaba las mandíbulas como señal de coraje. ¿Cómo se ATREVÍA a insinuar que tenía una relación como esa con Chiro?

-Rey Esqueleto, te aconsejo que tengas una buena excusa del por qué hiciste una suposición tan ridícula como ésta, antes de que te cacemos y la obtengamos por nosotros mismos –dijo Antauri.

Estaba serio, firme y enojado. Su pequeño discurso sorprendió al resto de los simios, pero no discutieron.

–Mi- la hija del Alquimista, prácticamente 100 % italiana, viajó a Italia y se casó con un hombre que también era 100 % italiano. Tuvieron 3 conjuntos de trillizos; el primer grupo siendo niños, el resto siendo niñas. En el día de cada uno de sus nacimientos, fueron traídos aquí a Shuggazoom y puestos en un orfanato. Todos saben el resto, pues el chico debió haberles contado –respondió el Rey Esqueleto con confianza.

-Y, de nuevo dinos, ¿por qué deberíamos creer eso? –preguntó Nova, más enojada que antes de que explicara todo.

-Porque el nombre del alquimista era Savio Drago De Luca, el de su hija era Gioia Elda De Luca, y el de su yerno era Elario Leonardo Lazzaro –el Rey Esqueleto rió después de que terminó

Todos se quedaron callados, y el Rey Esqueleto rió de nuevo y los sorprendió a todos cuando los dejó sin decir nada más. Sólo hasta ese momento, se dieron cuenta de que Chiro había estado en silencio todo el tiempo.

-Chico, chico, ¿estás ahí? –Sparx habló por los audífonos. Nadie respondió.

-Escuadrón Monos, ¡apresúrense al Cuarto de Controles! –ordenó Antauri.

Todos se apresuraron al Cuarto de Controles para encontrar a Chiro recargado contra la computadora principal con ambas manos. Antauri pudo sentir que sus emociones estaban siendo dominadas por la confusión.

-Chico, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Sparx.

Chiro se giró con el desconcierto pintado en todo su pálido rostro. Esto respondió su pregunta con un "no".

-¿Us-ustedes creen que dijo la verdad? –preguntó Chiro con una voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, no podemos estar seguros –dijo Gibson. Estaban furiosos de que le hubieran lanzado todo esto al chico enfermo.

-¿Pe-pero qué pasa si tiene razón? –preguntó Chiro.

-Si él está en lo correcto –habló Antauri, decidido a tranquilizar al chico, –entonces estás emparentado con el Alquimista. Él era amable y gentil antes del día en que todo cambió, no debes preocuparte. Además, tú eres quien TÚ eres. Parecido a lo que tú nos dijiste: Nada cambia, sólo el hecho de que tienes el conocimiento de ello.

Esto funcionó para calmar al chico, pero pronto tuvo una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

– ¿Es-está mal si me siento un poco mejor al saber quién es mi abuelo, de que fue el Alquimista? –preguntó Chiro, mirando principalmente a Antauri.

Antauri le sonrió al chico y le respondió:

-Por supuesto que lo está, Chiro. Eres un joven que no sabe quiénes son sus padres y que apenas se enteró que su abuelo nació humilde y amable; DEBERÍAS estar AL MENOS un poco feliz.

Chiro sonrió de nuevo antes de que se sentara tranquilamente en el suelo.

-Ahora, todo acabó –dijo Chiro -¿podrían por favor llevarme a mi cuarto? De verdad necesito una siesta.

El Escuadrón completo rió ligeramente y ayudaron a su joven líder a llegar a su cuarto para que pudiera dormir pacíficamente una vez más.

* * *

><p>Annime: Ok, algunos de ustedes preguntarán, ¿por qué no hiciste al RE el padre de Chiro? Bueno, tengo unas razones.<p>

#1: Quería que el Escuadrón Monos estuviera dormido de 30-50 años antes de que Chiro los despertara.

#2: Quería que el Alquimista fuera su pariente, no el RE, en algún sentido.

#3: Como quería la razón 1 y 2, el Alquimista debería haber sido convertido en el RE cuando su hija apenas nacía (sería que el Alquimista se volvía malvado en esos 9 meses), y eso le daría 30 ó 40 y tantos años para tener a Chiro, y entonces él encontraría a los monos y bla, bla, bla…

Listo, esas son mis razones.

Otto: ¡Por favor, comenten!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy! :D<br>Comenten por favor! :D **


	10. Se mejora, luego se pone peor

Lo siento gente! :s  
>Me he perdido de por aquí, no he tenido vacaciones hasta ahora, así que de verdad espero poder actualizar al menos una vez a la semana!<br>Les dejo con la continuación, agradeciendo infinitamente su apoyo incondicional!

**Annime, I'm really sorry! I've been so busy at school, I've just had some free time so I'm here...I really hope I can update at least once a week, and I hope I can translate the reviews for you really soon! :D**

P.S. I'll read your story of AYSE right away!

* * *

><p>Annime: Ok, trataré de hacer este capítulo mejor que el último.<p>

Chiro: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya!

Antauri: Ni nada perteneciente a alguien más…

Kristy: Annime, ¿qué le pasa a Antauri?

Chiro: Está enojado con ella por hacer que el RE fuera mi abuelo.

Kristy: Oh…

**Capítulo 10. Se mejora, luego se pone peor.**

Chiro pateó el saco de arena unas cuantas veces para calentar sus "habilidades". Sus enfermedades finalmente habían terminado y ahora podía concentrarse en otras cosas, como entrenar.

El Escuadrón no lo sabía, pero él sabía que habían estado hablando de lo que el Rey Esqueleto les había contado. Sabía que estaban nerviosos por lo que el Rey Esqueleto haría con el chico; algunos pensaban que trataría de tener a Chiro de su lado.

-Sean realistas, chicos –respondería Nova. -¡NUNCA trataría de trabajar para ese saco de huesos!

-Lo sé, Nova –diría Antauri. –Mis miedos no residen ahí; sino en el hecho de que el Rey Esqueleto haría lo que fuera para obtener lo que quiere, incluyendo lastimar al pobre chico.

Chiro se consolaba con el hecho de que no lo miraban diferente, y a veces olvidaba completamente la información cuando Antauri le preguntaba si estaba preocupado por eso y si quería hablar.

-Chiro, estoy preocupado de que quizá estés molesto por lo que el Rey Esqueleto nos ha contado –le diría Antauri al chico.

Chiro sólo miraría a Antauri con confusión.

-Am, ¿de qué estás…? ¡Oh! –Chiro se reiría nerviosamente y diría –Honestamente me olvidé totalmente de ello.

Antauri estaría muy aliviado de que Chiro estuviese bien y flotaría alejándose con buenos pensamientos.

Chiro continuó golpeando el saco de arena aunque oyera a alguien entrando en el cuarto.

-Chiro, ¿estás listo para entrenar? –preguntó Nova.

-Sipi, sólo un segundo, por favor –Chiro siguió (aún) golpeando el saco. Pronto le dio un bonito golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡Bien! Has logrado mucho de tu entrenamiento –dijo Nova mientras le ayudaba a colgar el saco de arena.

-Gracias, he estado trabajando en mi entrenamiento desde que mejoré. Quiero decir, nunca sabes qué pasará –Chiro le dio una manotazo al saco y le sonrió a Nova. –Así que, ¿vamos a entrenar o qué?

Nova sonrió y guió al chico de su cuarto hacia el Cuarto de Entrenamiento, del cual había estado ausente desde que enfermó. Nova lo inició en el nivel más bajo, para que calentara, y lentamente fue aumentado hasta llegar al nivel 9. Chiro hizo cada nivel perfectamente bien. El 9 era desafiante para él, así que Nova lo dejaba ahí para que pudiera mejorar en. Chiro saltaba, golpeaba, daba volteretas y pateaba mientras perfeccionaba sus habilidades.

Una vez había pensado que Chiro sólo se estaba exhibiendo con todas esas volteretas y maromas, hasta que le contó que cada movimiento era hecho para que nada lo golpeara y pudiera derrotar al enemigo. Ella se había reído, dudándolo, hasta que probaron su teoría. Se había quedado en shock cuando les había probado que estaba en lo correcto.

Lo estaba viendo, al tiempo que casi terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento cuando Antauri entró en la habitación (Nova estaba en el cuarto donde tienen los controles para la sesión de entrenamiento).

-¿Cómo lo está haciendo? –preguntó Antauri, mirando de ella a Chiro.

-Lo está haciendo muy bien, especialmente si consideramos que hace dos días estaba enfermo y en cama –respondió Nova.

-Aún debemos recordar que hay que ser amables con el chico –habló Antauri de nuevo. –Puede que aún esté un poco débil de haber estado en cama por tanto tiempo.

-Míralo Antauri –dijo Nova con alegría. -¿Te parece débil?

Antauri se quedó callado por un rato, viendo cómo Chiro terminaba la sesión de entrenamiento. Chiro miró a los dos y los saludó con una brillante sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón –dijo Antauri mientras los dos simios le devolvían el saludo. –Estará bien.

Pronto era hora de almorzar, y todos estaban emocionados de estar juntos en la mesa. Chiro se había aliviado desde hacía dos días, pero querían que se quedara en su habitación a descansar. Ahora era capaz de caminar por todos lados, como antes de que se enfermara.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, chico –dijo Sparx.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta, Sparx –respondió Chiro -¿Qué hay de nuevo hoy?

-Bueno –Otto dijo –Sparx y Gibson tuvieron otra pelea y eso hizo que Gibson explotara el laboratorio.

-Auch –dijo Chiro. -¿Están bien, chicos?

-Sí, estamos bien, aunque no gracias a Sparx –pronunció Gibson.

-Hey –contraatacó Sparx – ¡Tal vez tú debiste haber puesto más atención en lo que hacías!

Los dos estaban discutiendo, mientras los demás sólo rodaron los ojos.

-Perdón por preguntar –dijo Chiro con una risa a los simios no peleadores.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes, Chiro? –preguntó Antauri.

-Me siento mucho mejor, gracias a ustedes chicos –dijo Chiro.

-No fue problema, Chiro –dijo Nova. –Ahora todo puede volver a la normalidad.

-Sí, aunque ahora sepamos que el Rey Esqueleto es tu abuelo.

Otto miró de Antauri a Chiro. Chiro tenía una mirada que parecía que lo habían apuñalado o algo así, mientras Antauri le dirigía una mirada de enojo.

-¿Dije algo malo…? –preguntó Otto. Chiro meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Todo está bien, no se preocupen por eso –dijo Chiro.

Pronto se quedó callado y comenzó a comer. Antauri miró a Chiro y se relajó cuando sintió que las emociones del chico estaban bien.

Rápido terminaron de comer y la discusión de Gibson y Sparx había bajado a unos cuantos murmullos. Todos estaban en el Cuarto de Controles hablando y riendo juntos cuando la alarma sonó.

-Monos, ¡movilícense! –ordenó Chiro.

Todos estaban en sus puestos en menos de un minuto, listos para atacar a la amenaza.

-Esperen –dijo Gibson antes de despegar –para esta amenaza no necesitamos al Robot, vean, podemos luchar contra ellos a pie.

Chiro miró más de cerca el monitor y vio que Gibson tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, Escuadrón –dijo Chiro -¡hagamos esto a la antigua!

Chiro se desabrochó el cinturón y todos siguieron su orden, de manera que pronto estuvieron fuera listos para pelear. La amenaza (un muy pequeño ejército de Sin Formas) se dirigía hacia el Escuadrón Monos.

-¡MONO FU! –gritó Chiro, atacando a un Sin Forma.

El resto del Escuadrón le siguió, atacando a más clones; todo iba bien hasta que un Sin Forma tomó a Chiro de la cintura y empezó a llevarlo en la dirección opuesta al Escuadrón Monos.

-¡Bájame! –gritaba Chiro, pero no tenía caso.

-¡Chiro! –gritó Antauri, pero fue inútil. Chiro y el Sin Forma se habían ido. El Escuadrón se miró entre sí.

-Creo que caímos en una de las trampas del saco de huesos –dijo Sparx.

Annime: ¿Qué pasará después?

Antauri: Ojalá que nada que hiera a Chiro.

Gibson: Por favor comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<br>Espero que me puedan perdonar por perderme por tanto tiempo, espero no vuelva a pasar! :s **


	11. ¿Hechicero?

**Hola! Lo séé! Es raro que ande por aquí tan pronto debido a mi larga ausencia, pero decidí recompensarlos por ser lectores fieles! Además de que tomaré una semana de vacaciones y no podré actualizar, así que espero que mientras tanto, este capítulo los deje pensando!  
><strong>

_Ghost Steve: Gracias por tu apoyo! Es sólo que la escuela y el trabajo no me dejaban respirar! :s Pero ahora estoy aquí de nuevo y espero les agrade cómo va la historia! Les informo que ya casi llegamos a la mitad de la historia, y comenzarán a descubrirse nuevos misterios! :D  
><em>

_Aquazulrock: Jamás dejaré esta historia inconclusa! En primera, porque hice un compromiso con Annime, y en 2° porque es muy cruel cuando te enganchas en una historia y luego no la siguen! u.u_

Starsrainbow: Bienvenida a FanFiction! Espero que disfrutes del universo de historias que hay aquí tanto como yo y todos los demás que ya somos parte de él! Gracias por tus cometarios! Espero que la historia te siga gustando.

Sharlotte Soubirous: También me alegro que sea pariente del Alquimista, de la parte buena que alguna vez existió! Espero que este capítulo ayude a aclarar muchas dudas...y también haga surgir algunas más, jeje.

**Annime: Thank you sooooo much for your support! And for not being mad at me! :D You're such a good friend -even we don't know each other! We're "penpals"! xD - By the way, your stories of AYSE and Bounty Runner are absolutely AWESOME! Chiro as a bad boy? Amazing! And also, Chiro is from royalty? :o Wow! Keep it like that, I'm your fan! :D**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Hola!<p>

Chiro: Actualizas mucho, y luego no…veo un patrón aquí…

Annime: ¿En serio?

Chiro: …Yo no…no importa.

Antauri: Annime no es dueña de Yugioh ni nada perteneciente a alguien más.

**Capítulo 11. ¿Hechicero?**

Antauri y el resto del Escuadrón estaban en el Robot, esperando la oportunidad de atacar la Ciudadela de Hueso y salvar a Chiro. Su pobre líder había sido secuestrado y todos estaban preocupados por él…de acuerdo, principalmente Antauri.

-El chico estará bien, Antauri –dijo Sparx mientras intentaba calmar al mono plateado. Antauri suspiró.

-Bien –dijo Antauri. –Atacamos… ¡ahora!

El Robot se lanzó contra la Ciudadela de Hueso. De repente, algo golpeó al Robot y giró sin control hasta que se estrelló contra la Ciudadela.

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó Gibson mientras todos se masajeaban la cabeza.

-Sí, estoy bien –Sparx tronó su espalda –Auch.

-De acuerdo, Escuadrón vayamos a…-Antauri fue interrumpido cuando un Sin Forma lo agarró.

-Antauri… ¡wow! –ahora Sparx era arrastrado por un Sin Forma también.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Nova antes de gritar.

Otto escuchaba nerviosamente su grito cuando un Sin Forma también lo tomó.

Pronto Gibson, el último, fue secuestrado del Robot. No sabían ni qué pensar porque fueron tomados por sorpresa a un nuevo nivel…y los hacía sentir incómodos.

Chiro estaba en su celda, preguntándose cómo saldría de ese desastre. No estaba muy contento con todo lo que estaba pasando…ni un poco. Suspiró, pensando en todo el desastre que había pasado antes. ¿Cómo podía el Rey Esqueleto ser su abuelo? Bueno, era más bien el Alquimista, pero aún era un poco extraño. No sabía si creerlo o no…pero podía ver la relación física entre el Alquimista y sí mismo…ok, tal vez era principalmente el cabello, pero aún…también explicaría por qué Chiro tenía poderes. Aunque últimamente, Chiro había estado notando cosas extrañas a su alrededor, como el hecho de mirar una flor en una de las mesas de laboratorio de Gibson, después alguien lo hacía enojar, mirando hacia ese alguien, volteaba a ver la flor de nuevo y se vería ¡como si hubiese muerto en 3 segundos! El enojo de Chiro se iría y la flor volvería a la normalidad cuando la tocaba. Chiro notaba más cosas como estas, pero no quería preocupar al Escuadrón Monos.

-Chiro –habló Mandarín mientras entraba en la celda de Chiro.

Otros dos Sin Forma lo siguieron y Chiro frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mandy? –preguntó Chiro.

Mandarín también frunció el ceño con el apodo.

-Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.

Mandarín chasqueó los dedos y los Sin Forma levantaron a Chiro.

-¡Bájenme! –gritó Chiro.

Mandarín se rió y guió a los Sin Forma fuera de la celda y por los salones de la Ciudadela de Hueso, todavía cargando a Chiro.

Los monos trataron de deshacerse de las cuerdas que los mantenían contra la pared, pero parecía que estaban hechas de un material especial.

-Otto, Gibson, quién sea, ¿pueden liberarse? –preguntó Antauri.

Nadie dijo que sí, sólo gruñeron mientras trataban de quitarse las pegajosas cuerdas.

-Hola, Escuadrón Monos –dijo una voz siniestra. Todos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron al Rey Esqueleto y a Mandarín lado a lado. –Sé que quieren ver a su chico. Mandarín, tráelo.

Mandarín chasqueó de nuevo los dedos y dos Sin Forma entraron cargando a Chiro, que aún forcejeaba.

-Listo –dijo el Rey Esqueleto.

-Chiro –murmuró Antauri.

Chiro volteó.

-Escuadrón Monos –susurró Chiro, aún forcejeando.

-Hoy, necesito hacer unos análisis con mi nieto –dijo el Rey Esqueleto, girándose hacia Chiro.

-Oh, ¿y quién es ése? –preguntó Chiro, aunque ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta.

-Tú lo eres, por supuesto, y ahora es tiempo de ver si heredaste los poderes de la hechicería.

El Rey Esqueleto caminó hacia Chiro y un Sin Forma sostuvo uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? –Chiro preguntó, viendo cómo el Rey Esqueleto acercaba una cuchilla a su brazo.

El Rey Esqueleto no respondió, pero hizo un corte bastante profundo en el brazo de Chiro.

-¡Ouuu! –gritó Chiro fuertemente.

Los niveles de furia del Escuadrón Monos se dispararon, especialmente el de Antauri. El Rey Esqueleto tomó algo de la sangre de Chiro y la puso en un tubo de ensayo.

-Si mi pozo se vuelve azul, es un hechicero; si se vuelve rojo, nació con un poder diferente, y si se vuelve verde, sólo tiene el Poder Primate.

El Rey Esqueleto dejó caer la sangre en el pozo, y esperó. Chiro se contraía de dolor mientras el Poder Primate curaba su herida lentamente. Antauri se enfurecía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba por no poder ayudar a Chiro.

Entonces Antauri miró el pozo y vio que se había vuelto azul…esperen, eso no puede ser correcto. Miró hacia Chiro de nuevo y vio que se había dado cuenta también.

-De-debió haberse vuelto rojo –dijo Chiro –Soy un controlador de tierra.

-Los poderes de los hechiceros a veces se ocultan en forma de otros poderes hasta que la persona crece hasta cierta edad o descubren sus verdaderos poderes. A veces los poderes que tienen son al azar, pero a veces ayudan a mostrar qué clase de hechicero eres.

El Rey Esqueleto miró a Chiro cuando terminó de hablar.

-Ok –dijo Chiro. –Entonces, ¿qué clase de hechicero soy, cabeza de hueso? –preguntó Chiro con fastidio.

El Rey Esqueleto no dijo nada. Sólo dejó caer otra pequeña cantidad de la sangre de Chiro en el pozo, y entonces se volvió blanco.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Nova.

-Muestra qué clase de hechicero eres –dijo el Rey Esqueleto. –Si se hubiera quedado azul, mostraría que es un hechicero de agua. Si hubiese cambiado a verde mostraría que es un hechicero de tierra. Si cambiara a morado, mostraría que es un hechicero de inteligencia. Si hubiera sido amarillo, mostraría que es un hechicero de viento. El rojo habría querido decir fuego. El negro significaría, no necesariamente maldad, pero oscuridad. Y por último, el blanco es un hechicero de luz. Un hechicero de luz es uno de los tipos de hechiceros más poderosos que hay. Tienen muchas de las habilidades de otros hechiceros, y muchas otras propias.

El Rey Esqueleto miró a Chiro y sonrió malvadamente.

-Eres muy interesante, Chiro.

-¿Y qué les pasa a mis poderes ahora? –preguntó Chiro, un poco impaciente.

-Eres un hechicero –dijo el Rey Esqueleto. –Ya no más un controlador de tierra, desde que tus verdaderos poderes han sido revelados.

-¿Qué hay de mis hermanos y hermanas en Shuggazoom? –preguntó Chiro. –Si los lastimas…

-No son hechiceros, y no tuve que examinarlos para saberlo –dijo el Rey Esqueleto.

De pronto, Otto fue capaz de liberarse. Empezó a liberar a los demás silenciosamente. Pronto, todos estaban libres y el Rey Esqueleto no lo había notado…pero Chiro sí.

-Hiperfuerza, ya –dijo Chiro suavemente.

El Rey Esqueleto miró a Chiro curiosamente, pero fue sorprendido cuando la hiperfuerza tomó a Chiro y empezaron a correr fuera de ese lugar. No lo oyeron dar ninguna orden para traerlos de vuelta, y no les importó. Sólo estaban preocupados por sacar a Chiro de ahí.

-¿No quiere que vaya tras ellos? –preguntó Mandarín.

-No, déjalos ir –el Rey Esqueleto sonrió malvadamente.

_**En el Super Robot…**_

-Chiro, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Antauri mientras Chiro se sentaba en la enfermería de regreso a Shuggazoom.

–S-sí, pero me siento raro –Chiro se frotó la cabeza. –Pero ya no puedo sentir vibraciones con mis pies.

Chiro miró a Antauri a los ojos.

-Dime loco Antauri, pero creo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Estás loco, chico? –dijo Sparx cuando él y el resto del Escuadrón entraron.

-Sí, Chiro; ¿cuándo nos ha dado una razón para confiar en él? –preguntó Nova.

-Chicos, piénsenlo –presionó Chiro. –Soy el nieto del Alquimista; ya no puedo sentir mis poderes de controlador tierra, y todos hemos estado notando que puedo hacer cosas extrañas últimamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que todo lo raro que has sido capaz de hacer eran tus poderes tomando su forma real? –preguntó Gibson.

-Exacto, como esa vez con la flor.

-¿Qué flor, Chiro? –preguntó Antauri.

-Bueno… -dijo Chiro.

Entonces Chiro les contó la historia de cómo la flor había muerto como en tres segundos y luego cuando la tocó regresó a cómo estaba.

-Oh, wow –dijo Nova, cubriéndose con la mano. –ERES un hechicero, ¡un hechicero de luz!

-Ok, y si lo es, ¿cómo va a aprender el chico a usar estos poderes suyos? –preguntó Sparx.

-Efectivamente, Sparx está en lo correcto. No sabemos sobre estos poderes, y no hay muchos hechiceros alrededor –agregó Gibson.

-Conozco a alguien que puede ser de ayuda –dijo Antauri con una sonrisa. –El Capitán Shuggazoom.

-Oh, ¡claro! –Dijo Chiro –Hay que ir a verlo en este momento…

-No, Chiro –lo detuvo Antauri. Miró cariñosamente al chico. –Lo haremos mañana, pero hoy debes ir a descansar.

Chiro suspiró derrotado y se dirigió a su cuarto con Antauri detrás de él. El Escuadrón Monos sonrió mientras pensaban en que Chiro estaba a salvo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué crees que el Rey Esqueleto ha estado ayudando a Chiro, tú sabes, en algún extraño sentido? –preguntó Nova.

-Probablemente para su beneficio personal –respondió Sparx.

Todos asintieron, dándole la razón y regresaron a sus computadoras.

-De acuerdo, Chiro –le dijo Antauri al obviamente cansado chico. –Métete a la cama.

Chiro rió ligeramente, pero hizo lo que el mono plateado le decía.

-Buenas noches Antauri –dijo Chiro antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir pacíficamente.

-Buenas noches –dijo Antauri con una sonrisa, y procedió a quedarse con él toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Annime: ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Antauri: Por favor, comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer! :D<br>Espero les haya gustado, y nos leemos pronto! **


	12. Todos los libros

Hola! He vuelto de mis vacaciones...jaja. Sí, disfruté mi semanita de vacaciones en otra ciudad y otra semana disfrutando de mí xD lo malo es que hay que volver al trabajo! Así que aquí les dejo otro capítulo!

_Ghost Steve: Gracias por seguir leyendo! Comentarios como los tuyos me animan a seguir! :D_

_Aquazulrock: Y aún falta más emoción y suspenso! Espero disfrutes este capítulo!  
><em>

_Starsrainbow: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia!  
>Recuerden, comentar ayuda!<em>

_**Annime: Thank you so much for your support! I've been reading your stories of AYSE and Red Eyes...amazing! :D Chiro is close to find about his past :o **_

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Hola!<p>

Chiro: ¿Hola?

Gibson: Annime no es dueña del SECMHF ¡Ya! ni de nada perteneciente a alguien más.

_**Italiano.**_

_Irlandés (gaélico)._

**Capítulo 12. Todos los libros.**

Chiro y el resto del Escuadrón permanecían con el capitán Shuggazoom frente a la entrada de la antigua biblioteca del Alquimista. Chiro era una bola de emoción. Sparx había comparado esto con el darle a un niño pequeño 10 barras de chocolate. Ahora decía que se había quedado corto.

-Entonces, ¿qué estamos buscando? –preguntó el chico de cabello azabache.

-Buscamos un libro de blanco puro –respondió el Capitán Shuggazoom. Se volvió hacia Antauri y habló. –Nunca he visto al chico así, por lo general es más serio y con los pies en la tierra, en vez de estar tan emocionado.

-Bueno –dijo Antauri con una sonrisa –nunca lo has visto cuando no tiene que ser serio. _Éste_ es el Chiro que vemos todos los días –rió Antauri. –De nuevo, está muy emocionado por esto.

-¿Quién puede culpar al chico? –se unió Sparx a la conversación. –El chico está descubriendo sus poderes de nacimiento. ¿Quién no estaría emocionado?

-¡Chiro, no corras tan lejos! –lo llamó Nova.

Antauri volteó para ver al chico mirando alrededor de la habitación un tanto lejos del grupo.

-Iré a alcanzarlo –murmuró Antauri al Capitán Shuggazoom. El hombre sólo asintió y vio cómo Antauri hacía lo dicho.

-Chiro –dijo Antauri cuando alcanzó al joven de cabellera negra. -¿Has encontrado algo?

-C-creo, pero no puedo estar seguro de si es… -pero Chiro se calló cuando empezó a abrir el cerrojo de una vitrina completamente de vidrio con un libro totalmente blanco en su interior.

-Espera, Chiro –Antauri se volvió hacia el Capitán Shuggazoom. –Lo encontramos…Chiro, dije que esperaras.

-Está bien Antauri –dijo el Capitán Shuggazoom agitando la mano. –Deja que el chico lo vea. No hay ningún peligro.

Menos mal, porque Chiro ya tenía el libro en sus manos. No había podido evitar tomarlo, aunque hubiese querido; pero ahora que lo tenía en sus manos no podía evitar abrirlo. Dentro había páginas y páginas de escritura en italiano llenas de magia y hechizos. Chiro leyó el primer párrafo con Antauri tratando de leer por encima de su hombro mientras el resto del Escuadrón Monos iba hacia ellos.

-Oh, wow –dijo Chiro. Tenía una sonrisa. –Éste dice que hay una diferencia entre brujas y hechiceros. La mayoría de las brujas usan sus poderes para el mal, mientras que muchos hechiceros los usan para el bien. Raramente es lo opuesto.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Sparx. –Déjame leer.

Sparx tomó el libro de Chiro y el chico se rió con la cara graciosa que Sparx hizo al ver las palabras.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué clase de idioma es éste?

-Italiano –dijo Chiro, tomando el libro de vuelta.

Sparx parpadeó, mirando hacia sus manos vacías y luego miró juguetonamente a Chiro.

-Sí, nunca supe por qué a mi viejo amigo, el Alquimista, le gustaba tanto el idioma hasta mucho después de nuestra amistad –dijo el Capitán Shuggazoom.

-Porque era italiano, ¿verdad? –preguntó Otto.

-Efectivamente, lo era.

-Wow –murmuró Chiro mirando el libro de nuevo.

Antauri colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Chiro.

-Tal vez puedas verlo después –dijo Antauri.

Chiro lo miró con una pizca de decepción en sus ojos, pero asintió.

-¿Por qué los necesitas? Oh, ¿y cómo sabes italiano? –preguntó el Capitán Shuggazoom.

-Bu-bueno…-dijo Chiro. –Descubrimos que…soy un hechicero de luz.

Le sonrió nerviosamente al Capitán Shuggazoom.

-También sé…que el Alquimista…es mi abuelo –Chiro exhaló fuertemente cuando terminó.

-E-eres… ¿eres hijo de Gioia? –preguntó el Capitán Shuggazoom silenciosamente. Chiro asintió lentamente. -¿Cómo está la pequeña dama? –preguntó el Capitán Shuggazoom con una sonrisa ligera.

-N-no lo sé…nunca la he conocido –Chiro apretó el libro contra su pecho. –Fui criado en un orfanato abusivo. Aprendí italiano como mi lengua materna, pero no sabía que era italiano hasta hace poco.

-Oh, Dios –dijo el Capitán Shuggazoom. –Bueno, si no quieres contar esa historia, no tienes por qué.

Chiro suspiró aliviado y Antauri apretó su hombro.

-Bueno –continuó el capitán Shuggazoom –vas a necesitar más que ese libro si eres un hechicero de luz.

El Capitán caminó hacia una gran cortina y la abrió. La cortina se abrió hacia la derecha, revelando una colección completa de libros. Uno era morado, otro todo verde. Había un libro para cada elemento de la hechicería.

-Oh, wow –dijo Chiro, sorprendido.

-Sip, tendrás que leer todos estos para dominar tu elemento –sonrió el Capitán Shuggazoom.

-Genial –dijo Chiro con emoción.

Se apresuró hacia los libros y miró a Antauri, como pidiéndole permiso. Antauri asintió con una sonrisa, y Chiro comenzó a tomar cada libro cuidadosamente. Los colocó en sus brazos, y Antauri notó que con tantos libros se parecía mucho a cualquier chico que fuera a la escuela. Antauri rió ligeramente con este pensamiento y sonrió aún más cuando Chiro atropelló al Escuadrón.

-¿Quieres darles un vistazo a estos libros? –preguntó el Capitán S. con una sonrisa.

Chiro asintió entusiasmado y abrió el libro verde.

-Wow –dijo Chiro. –Este libro está escrito en alemán.

-Veo que heredaste la habilidad de comprender múltiples idiomas de tu madre y tu abuelo –dijo el Capitán S. con una pequeña risa.

-¿De verdad lo hice? –preguntó Chiro sorprendido.

-Sip, y también eres la idéntica imagen de Lady Gioia –rió el Capitán S. –Me obligaba a llamarla así cuando finalmente me convencía de jugar con sus muñecas.

Chiro miró a Antauri. El corazón de Antauri se hinchó cuando sintió esa conexión con Chiro: era como si Chiro quisiera que Antauri estuviera complacido con él. Antauri sonrió y vio una luz bailar en los ojos de Chiro.

-Así que, veamos…-murmuró Chiro mientras veía el libro azul. –Éste esta en francés. Oh, y éste amarillo en español. El morado es austriaco…

Chiro parecía estar más y más emocionado con cada libro.

-El negro está en griego, y finalmente…esperen un momento –Chiro miró hacia abajo y vio un libro rosa. -¿Qué es esto?

-Oh, el rosa significa que eres un hechicero del jardín –dijo el Capitán Shuggazoom. –Tú sabes, flores y esas cosas.

-Oh –dijo Chiro sorprendido. –Bueno, el rojo está en irlandés y el rosa en holandés.

-¿Sabes cómo leer y hablar todos esos idiomas? –preguntó Gibson.

-Sí, crecer en un orfanato con gente que habla diferentes idiomas te hace aprender algunas cosas –sonrió Chiro.

-Bueno, ¿cuánto más estaremos aquí? –preguntó Nova.

-Sí –se unió Otto. –Da algo de miedo aquí.

-Bueno –dijo el Capitán S. peinándose la barba con sus dedos. –Tenemos todo, así que…supongo que es cuestión de Chiro.

-¿Por qué siempre yo? –preguntó Chiro. Se cruzó de brazos y miró alrededor con una fingida cara de molestia.

-Tú eres nuestro líder –lo molestó Antauri.

Chiro les mostró su lengua y señaló hacia la puerta y, cuando todos salieron de ahí, el Capitán S. cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Hey chico, ¿necesitas ayuda con esos? –preguntó Sparx.

El Escuadrón miró a Chiro y vieron que estaba batallando con todos los libros que llevaba. Cada uno tomó un libro hasta que sólo quedó el libro blanco y negro.

-Así que –Chiro miró al Capitán S. – ¿el negro no es maldad?

-No, es llamado oscuro porque la energía es negra…o algo así. No es maldad –el Capitán S. miró curiosamente a Chiro. –Muchos hechiceros son cristianos, ¿tú lo eres?

-Sí –dijo Chiro firmemente.

El Capitán S. sonrió y asintió, y empezaron a caminar hacia el robot.

**(Unas horas después).**

Chiro estaba en su sillón naranja leyendo su libro blanco mientras Gibson trabajaba en su laboratorio, Otto trabajaba en un nuevo invento, Antauri meditaba, Nova practicaba sus movimientos de pelea y Sparx hacía…lo que sea que hiciera Sparx.

Chiro disfrutaba sus nuevos estudios. No podía esperar a intentar algo. De repente, leyó una oración que se suponía era un hechizo. Era uno simple, uno que levitaba objetos. Lo leyó cuidadosamente y luego se volteó hacia un objeto al azar. Una pelota de tenis que alguien había dejado olvidada.

-_**Levantar**_ –dijo Chiro, concentrándose en hacer que la pelota flotara en el aire. Sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, pues la pelota se elevó en el aire.

Antauri sabía que Chiro estaba haciendo algo extraño, pero no supo qué era hasta que abrió sus ojos. Ahogó un grito cuando vio la pelota flotando en el aire y a Chiro concentrándose en ello. Antauri se quedó en silencio mientras veía al chico mover la pelota lentamente de arriba hacia abajo; de izquierda a derecha; de adelante hacia atrás. No quería arruinar su práctica. Chiro lentamente dejó la pelota en el suelo y exhaló. Antauri empezó a aplaudir y Chiro saltó.

-Am… ¿viste eso? –preguntó Chiro.

Antauri sonrió mentalmente de qué tan lindo era Chiro cuando estaba tímido.

-Sí –sonrió Antauri físicamente y Chiro rió nerviosamente.

-No fue tan impresionante…sólo quería hacer algo y me encontré con ese sencillo truco.

Chiro sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Antauri había notado que los llamaba trucos. No sabía por qué, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que así los llamaba él con sus propias palabras. Antauri se quedó con eso.

-Sí, pero era un paso sencillo que se convertirá en pasos más grandes más adelante –dijo Antauri. Chiro sonrió con inocencia.

-Supongo que estás en lo correcto Antauri.

Y con eso, volvió a su lectura y Antauri regresó a su meditación.

Esa noche en la cena, Sparx tenía problemas con el quemador de la estufa. Miró hacia Chiro, que estaba leyendo su libro rojo.

-Hey chico –habló Sparx. Chiro volteó. -¿Puedes ayudarme con el quemador, tú sabes, para practicar tus nuevos poderes?

Chiro asintió y saltó hacia determinada página en el libro.

-_Fuego_ –dijo Chiro.

Sparx no entendió lo que dijo Chiro, pero miró hacia el quemador y vio que lo había encendido.

-Eso fue genial, ¿no lo creen, Escuadrón? –dijo Sparx con una sonrisa de lado.

Chiro miró hacia el lado opuesto del cuarto y vio al sorprendido y sonriente Escuadrón. Chiro se rió.

-Sí, es maravilloso. Quiero decir, tengo los poderes de un encendedor.

Chiro rió de nuevo y Sparx, Otto, Nova, Gibson y Antauri lo hicieron también. Bueno, Gibson y Antauri sólo reían ligeramente, pero ustedes entienden. Chiro pronto regresó a leer su libro.

-¿Cuántos de esos libros has leído? –preguntó Nova.

-No he leído ni uno completo aún, pero he empezado tres –Chiro se encogió de hombros. –Una persona sólo puede leer tan rápido como es capaz de hacerlo.

-¿No hay ningún hechizo para aprender todo eso rápido? –preguntó Sparx.

-Bueno, sí –Chiro puso su separador de vuelta en el libro, y luego lo puso en la mesa. –Aunque, honestamente, quiero aprenderlo más lentamente.

-Pienso que eso sería sabio –dijo Antauri, yendo a sentarse a un lado de Chiro.

-Gracias, de todos modos me gusta leer.

-Sí, claro –dijo Sparx riéndose. –Ésa estuvo buena chico. Eso es como decir que te gusta aprender.

-Pero…me gusta aprender –dijo Chiro inocentemente.

El Escuadrón, además de Antauri y Gibson, jadeó, pero Gibson estaba un poco sorprendido. Antauri…no tan sorprendido.

-Oh no, ¡el chico tiene fiebre! –Sparx corrió hacia Chiro y colocó su mano en la frente del chico.

-Siempre…me ha gustado aprender, en serio –Chiro tomó la mano de Sparx y la alejó de su frente.

-Bueno, ¿has intentado poner atención a mis lecciones? –preguntó Gibson, cruzado de brazos.

-Sí –respondió Chiro. –Pero a veces no me puedo concentrar debido a dolores de cabeza y fatiga constantes.

-Bueno –preguntó Gibson -¿cómo te encargas de eso?

-Amm…con analgésicos.

-Preguntaré la próxima vez si tienes un dolor de cabeza, te daré medicina y luego veré si pones atención.

-No me crees, ¿verdad Gibson?

Chiro se levantó.

-Ok, volveré enseguida –dijo el chico de cabello azabache.

* * *

><p>Annime: Terminé por ahora.<p>

Chiro: ¿Ok…?

Antauri: Por favor, comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! :D<strong>  
><strong>¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? No dejen de leer "Risas, Lágrimas y Vida de Chiro"!<strong>


	13. Padre e hijo

Hoola de nuevo! (buuuuuuuuuu) Aaaah, esperen! :s Antes de que empiecen a abuchearme más y arrojar los tomates, sandías, o partes robóticas, disculpen la demora! :s He estado + ocupada, pero espero darme una chancita de actualizar más seguido! :s  
>Espero me comprendan!<p>

_Ghost Steve: Muchísimas gracias! :3 De verdad, me halaga que te tomes el tiempo para comentar, Annime está encantada con los reviews, y no se diga yo!_

_Aquazulrock: Disculpa la demora! :s Ojalá aún te interese la historia, porque nos haces seguir escribiendo, o traduciendo! :D_

**_Annime: Jeez! I don't even know where to start! I'm REALLY SORRY! :( But don't worry, I'm kind of busy and slow, but the Spanish-speaking people WILL know your story 'til the very end! _**

* * *

><p>Annime: Olvidé cómo deletrear mi usuario por un segundo…¡oops!<p>

Chiro: (suspiro).

Gibson: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! ni nada perteneciente a alguien más.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13. Padre e hijo.<strong>

Chiro entró en la cocina con una caja llena de libretas.

-Soy tan obsesivo-compulsivo que tengo que escribir casi todo lo que aprendo en estas libretas. No son todas, pero son muchas de las libretas con las cosas que aprendí de Gibson –Chiro soltó la caja, haciendo un gran ruido cuando golpeó el suelo. –Auch, eso dolió –dijo Chiro, masajeando sus brazos.

Gibson tomó una libreta y empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito dentro. Una muy sorprendida mirada apareció en la cara de Gibson y se volteó hacia Chiro.

-Bueno, estoy impresionado –dijo Gibson con una ligera sonrisa para el chico. Dejó la libreta dentro de la caja.

-Oh, grandioso –murmuró Chiro. –Traje toda esta mugrosa caja para que él sólo le echara un vistazo a **UNA** libreta.

Chiro quitó la caja del camino con su pie y murmuró algo de subirla luego.

-Así que –preguntó Nova. -¿Tienes algo más, como el poder primate, escrito ahí?

-Oh sí –dijo Chiro. –Tengo como una caja completa llena de eso. Como dije, tengo que registrar casi todo.

-¿Qué hay sobre mi entrenamiento de pilotaje? –preguntó Sparx.

-¿Y de mi entrenamiento de combate? –agregó Nova.

-Escribiste mi entrenamiento de mecánica, ¿verdad Chiro? –dijo Otto con ojos de cachorrito.

-Sí, sí, lo hice –sonrió Chiro. –Ustedes necesitan aprender lo que quiero decir con: Tengo que escribir casi todo.

-Bueno –dijo Antauri. –Una cosa es escribirlo y otra muy diferente es estudiarlo.

-Oh, pero sí estudio –Chiro hizo un movimiento de "cú-cú" y se señaló a sí mismo. –Me vuelvo loco cuando no puedo recordar cosas. Soy taaaaaan obsesivo-compulsivo.

Chiro miró a Antauri y ladeó su cabeza.

-De verdad me desespera, te digo. –Chiro se cruzó de brazos y bufó. Luego miró al Escuadrón Monos, que estaba sonriéndole.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Chiro.

-Eres un chico extraño, ¿no? –preguntó Sparx. Chiro se encogió de hombros.

-Una vez me llamaron normal…oh rayos. Eso me asustó –Chiro miró a todos. Se reían con las tonterías del chico y Chiro sólo sonrió.

-Eres uno en un millón –dijo Nova después de que se hubo calmado un poco.

Chiro sólo se encogió de hombros. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió cuando vio que decía que eran las 12 am.

-Amm…el reloj va mal, ¿o en verdad son las 12 am? –preguntó Chiro.

Antauri volteó a ver el reloj y se sorprendió al igual que Chiro.

-Sí, lo es efectivamente. Creo que es tiempo de dar por terminado el día –Antauri rió ligeramente porque el equipo se veía un poco decepcionado.

-Bueno, tenemos mañana –dijo Gibson, saliendo de la decepción primero. El Escuadrón entero se fue hacia su respectivos cuartos, excepto por Chiro y Antauri.

-Así que, Chiro –habló Antauri -¿cómo está tu insomnio?

-No tan bien –murmuró Chiro. –Creo que es una de esas veces en las que llega sin avisar.

-Bien, ven a mi habitación si no puedes dormir, ¿de acuerdo? –Antauri vio cómo el chico asentía y habló de nuevo –Ahora, a la cama.

Chiro se fue hacia su tubo naranja mientras Antauri se fue hacia el suyo (morado, ¿cierto?). Ambos fueron hacia sus cuartos y se alistaron para dormir. Chiro sacó su nueva pijama del Dr. Pepper (¡Que no nos pertenece!) y se echó en la cama. No sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, pero una vez que su cabeza tocó la almohada se sintió deprimido. Trató de olvidarlo y cerró sus ojos, pero algo lo detenía para dormir. Estuvo acostado por horas tratando de dormir.

"Antauri me dijo que fuera a su cuarto si no podía dormir…" pensó Chiro. "Nunca le dije que era como un padre para mí, ¿o sí?" Chiro aún permanecía echado. "Probablemente esté dormido…no quiero despertarlo sólo porque no puedo dormir." Chiro miró hacia el reloj y decía 3:32 am.

-Demonios –murmuró Chiro. Se puso boca arriba y miró el techo.

"Aunque le dijera, se extrañaría y no me miraría del mismo modo" pensó Chiro de nuevo. "Él es, como mi única figura paterna. Claro, Gibson a veces lo es, pero más como un tío. Y si no, él es como un hermano mayor." Chiro suspiró. "Me pregunto…qué diría Antauri si le cuento."

Lo que Chiro no sabía era que Antauri había despertado al sentir que Chiro estaba despierto.

"¿Por qué el chico no pidió ayuda?" se preguntaba Antauri.

Salió de su cuarto y fue hacia el cuarto de Chiro. Chiro se sentó, sorprendido, una vez que oyó que su puerta se abría.

-Antauri –preguntó Chiro nerviosamente -¿eres tú, verdad?

-Sí, Chiro –respondió Antauri. Pudo sentir que Chiro se relajó y flotó hacia él. –Chiro, ¿no acordamos que si no podías dormir irías a verme?

Chiro suspiró.

-Sí –respondió el chico de cabello azabache.

-¿Entonces por qué no acudiste a mí antes? –preguntó Antauri.

Puso su mano en el hombro de Chiro y él lo miró a los ojos. Chiro ni siquiera sabía si tenía una respuesta, mucho menos una buena.

–Y-yo no quería despertarte –contestó Chiro.

-Chiro, hemos pasado por esto antes –habló Antauri. –No me importa. Necesitas dormir también, y me he percatado de que a veces, si hablas de lo que tienes en tu mente y lo sacas de tu pecho, entonces podrás dormir muy bien. Ahora por favor, Chiro, dime qué pasa.

Chiro sólo observó a Antauri. Oh, cómo deseaba considerarlo un padre en voz alta. Quería y necesitaba esa clase de relación con alguien, pero estaba muy asustado para admitirlo ante Antauri. No sabía si sólo era un compañero, un miembro del equipo, o incluso un hermano para Antauri. No quería perder lo más cercano que tenía a un padre.

-Bueno…-habló Chiro, pero se perdió.

Antauri apretó el hombro de Chiro, y Chiro no pudo evitar sentir cómo unas fuertes lágrimas se derramarían en cualquier minuto. Usó toda su fuerza para mantener las lágrimas en su lugar. Éste no era una ocasión en la que quisiera sucumbir ante ellas.

-Chiro, siento como si algo estuviese molestándote, más de lo que admites. Por favor, dime. –Antauri volteó la cabeza de Chiro hacia donde estaba antes, mirando su rostro de nuevo, porque Chiro se había volteado tratando de esconder sus lágrimas.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Mirando a Antauri, las lágrimas de Chiro comenzaron a correr por su rostro. No podía aguantar más, así que las dejó. Se aferró a Antauri, abrazándolo. Antauri estaba sorprendido. Por lo general no se abrazaban, pero sólo le dio unas palmaditas a Chiro en la espalda como cualquier otra vez.

–A-Antauri, si te digo al-algo, ¿po-podrías n-no pensar diferente de mí? –preguntó Chiro. -¿Po-podrías po-por favor no as-asustarte, por favor?

Antauri se sorprendió con esta pregunta.

-Por supuesto, Chiro; nunca pensaría diferente de ti.

Antauri esperó a que Chiro se calmara. Chiro se apartó y miró a Antauri. Antauri enjugó algunas lágrimas de las mejillas de Chiro y él sonrió. Pero entonces, volvió a estar triste de nuevo. Le rompía el corazón a Antauri el hecho de que Chiro estuviese tan triste.

–Pro-probablemente no sea nada, sólo yo pensando de más la situación, pero…-dijo Chiro a través de sus lágrimas –T-te veo a ti como un padre, y no quiero que te asustes y pienses de modo diferente respecto a mí.

Antauri estaba aún más sorprendido por esto que por el abrazo. Siempre había visto a Chiro como su hijo. Entonces Antauri vio confundido a Chiro. ¿Por qué esto afectaría a Chiro de esta manera? Entonces la respuesta golpeó a Antauri: el hecho de no tener padres lo causaba.

-Oh, Chiro –susurró Antauri. –No pienso diferente de ti. Siempre te he visto como un hijo.

Chiro comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, y Antauri tocó levemente su frente. Tenía fiebre de nuevo. Antauri se sentó y consoló al chico hasta que Chiro se alejó nuevamente. Chiro se rió.

-Wow –dijo él –Me siento muy estúpido ahora.

-No Chiro –susurró Antauri. –No digas eso. Necesitas aprender a sacar las cosas, y me alegro de que lo hicieras.

Chiro sonrió encantado, y Antauri vio cuán cansado estaba el chico.

-Debes dormir, Chiro –dijo Antauri.

Ayudó al chico a recostarse y lo metió debajo de la sábana. Antauri empezó a pasar sus dedos por entre el cabello de Chiro. Antauri estaba feliz de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Chiro mientras se iba quedando dormido.

-Buenas noches, papá –murmuró Chiro, cayendo finalmente en un sueño profundo. Antauri continuó pasando sus dedos por entre el cabello de Chiro con una sonrisa.

Chiro despertó al día siguiente para encontrar a Antauri meditando al lado de su cama.

-Antauri, ¿te quedaste toda la noche conmigo? –preguntó Chiro.

Antauri abrió sus ojos, miró a Chiro y sonrió.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche –dijo Antauri.

De repente, Chiro se puso tímido y se cubrió el rostro con su mano, tratando de esconder su rubor.

-Sí… –dijo Chiro, en forma de pregunta.

-Sí –dijo Antauri. –Quiero que sepas que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, sin importar qué.

Chiro sonrió con esto y se descubrió la cara.

-Gracias, Antauri –dijo Chiro, riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué pareces tan inquieto? –Antauri miró al chico de arriba abajo. – ¿Estás…siendo tímido conmigo?

Chiro sólo saltó y se escondió debajo de las cobijas. Nunca había tenido una conversación como la de anoche con Antauri, así que se sentía desconcertado por ello.

-Chiro –dijo Antauri curiosamente.

Trató de quitarle las cobijas de encima, pero el chico seguía jalándolas sobre su cabeza. Antauri sonrió de lado con un repentino pensamiento, y luego tocó un lado del chico. Chiro saltó porque Antauri le había hecho cosquillas.

-Antauri –dijo Chiro, riéndose -¿Por qué hiciste…? –pero Chiro no pudo terminar porque Antauri empezó a hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. Chiro se rió de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que éste era uno de sus primeros momentos de padre e hijo.

-Ok, ok, saldré, ¡sólo déjame respirar!

Antauri se detuvo y Chiro salió, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Bien, ahora puedes dejar de ser tímido conmigo –dijo Antauri con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento –dijo Chiro; rió y continuó –Nunca he tenido una conversación como esa antes.

Chiro rió nerviosamente de nuevo y Antauri enarcó una ceja (¿tienen cejas?).

-¿De verdad quieres que te haga cosquillas de nuevo? –Chiro sacudió su cabeza y rió.

-De acuerdo, entonces –habló Antauri de nuevo –No seas tímido conmigo, porque sé que no eres una persona tímida.

Chiro sólo se encogió de hombros y Antauri lo invitó a salir de la cama e ir a desayunar con él.

-¿No debería cambiarme? –dijo Chiro.

Antauri sólo tomó la mano de Chiro y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo.

-Ok, ok, ya voy –dijo Chiro con una risa.

* * *

><p>Annime: …<p>

Chiro: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Annime: Eso fue muy cursi…y poco original.

Chiro: ¿Sabes lo que significa "original"?

Annime: …tengo una muy buena idea…

Chiro: -_-

Sparx: Por favor, ¡comenten!

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el caítulo de hoy, o de la semanaquincena :s no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar, pero estén pendientes! :D**

**Gracias por leer! :3 **


	14. ¡Una Navidad del SECMHF ¡Ya!

Hola! :s  
>Lamento tanto la demora excesiva y repentina!<br>Estuve ocupada con trabajos y escuela! :s Iba a subir este capítulo antes de Navidad, pero mi lap murió y con ella todo el avance que tenía de la historia, así que tendré que empezar de nuevo! :/  
>Espero subir un nuevo capítulo pronto! Gracias por su paciencia, espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo! Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo, por cierto!<p>

_**Anime! I'm so sorry! T-T But I promised I would finish your story, and I will! I had troubles because my laptop died and with it all the progress I had. I hope I can upload fast, but that depends on how much it takes me to translate! Sorry once again, and I hope you're fine! Happy New Year, by the way!**_

* * *

><p>Annime: Creo que este será un capítulo especial de navidad.<p>

Chiro: ¡POR FIN!

Gibson: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! ni nada perteneciente a alguien más.

**Capítulo 14. ¡Una Navidad del SECMHF ¡Ya!**

Chiro ayudó a Nova mientras subía por una escalera para poner los adornos. Navidad era en dos días, y Nova y Chiro querían terminar para que todo estuviera listo.

A Nova no le gustaba el hecho de que pudiese nevar en Shuggazoom ahora, y que estuvieran afuera, a la intemperie, no la hacía más feliz. Por suerte, Chiro era lo suficientemente amable como para prestarle una de sus sudaderas porque hacía MÁS FRÍO hasta arriba del Robot, donde estaban ellos.

-Tal vez puedas ayudar y practicar tus poderes –sugirió Nova. -¿Hacer que esto vaya un poco más rápido?

Chiro se había vuelto mejor usando sus poderes, pero aún tenía problemas con el hecho de no poder sentir vibraciones con sus pies.

-Siempre sentí algo con mis pies, pero ahora no puedo sentir nada más –les había dicho Chiro durante una reunión.

Antauri había sugerido en la junta que Chiro sólo practicara sus poderes cuando estuviera cerca de alguien del Escuadrón o en algún lado que supieran dónde estaba y qué hacía. El Escuadrón aceptó porque sabían la importancia de esto: si algo pasaba, lo detendrían antes de que Chiro saliera lastimado. Chiro había aceptado. Sabía que si no lo hacía, no importaría de todos modos; aun así impondrían la regla.

Chiro murmuró "humm", demostrándole a Nova que estaba pensando en eso.

-Supongo que no lastimaría a nadie…déjame intentarlo.

Chiro comenzó a levitar las luces hacia Nova, pero en vez de dárselas para que las colgara, él mismo lo hizo.

-Wow, eso fue fácil –murmuró Nova mientras Chiro ponía las últimas luces.

-Sí, bueno, deberíamos entrar ahora, porque nuestras sudaderas sólo nos ayudan hasta cierto grado –dijo Chiro, ayudando a Nova cuando bajó de la escalera y ambos entraron al robot, que estaba agradablemente tibio.

-Oh, se siente tan bien aquí –dijo Nova silenciosamente, pero Chiro lo oyó y el joven líder se rió.

-Sí, mucho mejor que estar afuera.

Chiro se quitó la sudadera y la colgó en un perchero a un lado de la puerta por la que entraron.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente? –Nova asintió y ambos se fueron hacia la cocina.

-Sparx, si vas a ayudar, entonces ayuda. No sólo te sientes ahí y me hagas hacer todo el trabajo –se quejó Gibson. Sparx sólo se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de lado al científico.

-Bueno, lo siento; estaba observando para asegurarme de que lo hicieras correctamente.

-Seguro que sí, y también estabas cambiando las etiquetas de las cajas y las pusiste en diferentes fluidos, en contenedores incorrectos por accidente.

-Sí, seguro, lo que digas cerebrito –Sparx rió cuando Gibson gruñó con el indeseado apodo.

En ese momento entraron Nova y Chiro en la cocina.

-¿Están peleando de nuevo ustedes dos? –les preguntó Nova a los dos simios.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que no sea de ayuda cuando se trate de hornear –respondió Gibson con un bufido.

-Hey, ¡soy bueno cocinando! –se defendió Sparx.

-Sí, COCINANDO, no HORNEANDO –agregó Gibson.

Sparx sólo hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos silenciosamente.

Chiro sólo rió ligeramente y fue hacia el refrigerador. Sacó una botella de Mt. Dew, la abrió y le dio un trago. En el momento en que el líquido llenó su boca, se apresuró al fregadero y lo escupió.

-¿Qué chin***** es esto? –gritó Chiro. Los tres monos lo vieron con sorpresa, y entonces Sparx comenzó a reírse.

–E-eso-eso-eso –trató de decir Sparx entre risas –¡e-es vi-vinagre!

Chiro levantó la botella al nivel de sus ojos y echó una mirada dentro de la botella, después miró a Sparx con una expresión bastante molesta y enojada.

-Sparx, tonto, ¿por qué pusiste vinagre en una botella de Mtn. Dew y la pusiste ahí sin que nadie supiera lo que era en verdad? –preguntó Nova.

-Porque estaba tratando de molestar a Gibson, así que intercambié el vinagre y el Mtn. Dew –respondió Sparx, pero aún tenía problemas para hacerlo por lo mucho que se reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Chiro pudo haberse enfermado por eso!

-Bueno, no –corrigió Gibson a Nova. –Pero pudo hacer que se sintiera un poco mal del estómago.

-Bueno –dijo Sparx AÚN riéndose. -¿Oyeron qué tan fuerte maldijo el chico?

-Sí, y ahora voy a estar asustado de por vida cuando tome un Mtn. Dew. Muchas gracias Sparx.

Con esto, Chiro rodó los ojos, fue hacia el refrigerador y tomó otra botella de Mtn. Dew. Esta vez, Chiro olió el contenido de la botella antes de beberla y esto hizo que Sparx empezara su ataque de risa de nuevo. Chiro sólo sacó su lengua en su dirección y dejó la habitación. Después de que se alejó de ahí, Nova golpeó a Sparx en la cabeza.

-Hey, ¿por qué fue eso? –preguntó Sparx masajeando su cabeza.

-Sabes exactamente por qué –dijo Nova con un gruñido, dejando la habitación también.

Gibson sólo continuó horneando con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Sparx no lo notó, sólo se sentó de nuevo en su silla y se rió un poco de vez en cuando con el recuerdo de la expresión facial de Chiro de qué tan horrible sabía el vinagre.

**Al día siguiente…**

Chiro entró al Cuarto de Controles para encontrar a todos poniendo regalos de navidad debajo del árbol.

-Bueno, con algo de suerte, este año el árbol no se quemará –dijo Chiro.

El Escuadrón Monos miró hacia Chiro y Otto rió con el recuerdo.

-Sí, esa fue la última vez que dejamos que Sparx nos hablara de chimeneas –dijo Nova con una sonrisa.

Sparx sólo se encogió de hombros, riéndose.

-Bueno, vine a decirles que volveré en un rato –agregó Chiro.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas, Chiro? –preguntó Antauri al líder de cabello azabache.

-Tengo que ir a recoger sus regalos de navidad e ir a darle a Hunter y a los demás sus regalos.

-¿Aún no hecho las compras de navidad? –preguntó Gibson.

-Oh no, ya tengo todo listo, sólo tengo que ir y recogerlos de dónde los guardo cada año.

-¿Dónde los guardas? –preguntó Nova.

-Es un secreto.

-¿Por qué, no confías en nosotros? –preguntó Sparx con una mirada divertida.

-Bueno, no confío en algunos para los regalos –Sparx- pero sólo los mantengo en un lugar donde estarán seguros y donde no puedan verlos y adivinar qué son –Chiro sonrió cuando Sparx se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso fue sólo un año, y prometí que no lo haría de nuevo –dijo Sparx defensivamente.

-Ok, ok, ¡rayos! Pero aún los mantengo ahí para que no sepan qué son.

-Bueno, sólo ten cuidado y vuelve pronto –dijo Antauri. Chiro asintió y les dijo adiós con la mano mientras bajaba por su tubo.

Después de que se fue, el resto del Escuadrón terminó de colocar los regalos debajo del árbol.

**Al día siguiente, ¡Navidad! xD**

-Chiro…Chiro –llamó Otto a través de la puerta de su cuarto.

Chiro gimió y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué pasa, Otto? –preguntó Chiro son levantarse.

-Es navidad, ¡hay que ir a abrir los regalos!

Chiro se levantó y salió al pasillo. Otto tomó la mano del chico y, con emoción lo arrastró todo el camino hacia sus tubos. Otto se apresuró al suyo, mientras que Chiro lo hizo más cansinamente. Una vez que ambos alcanzaron el Cuarto de Controles, el Escuadrón entero (excepto Chiro) gritó:

-¡Feliz Navidad!

Chiro saltó con el fuerte y repentino ruido y miró al resto del Escuadrón con una sonrisa.

-Feliz Navidad a ustedes también –respondió Chiro.

-¡Es tiempo de abrir los regalos! –exclamó Otto emocionado.

El resto del Escuadrón rió y todos se sentaron alrededor del árbol, pasándose los regalos hasta su respectivo dueño…o próximos dueños, como quieran verlo.

Chiro obtuvo un nuevo par de zapatos de Gibson, un nuevo par de pantalones de Nova, dos sudaderas de Sparx, y una funda para teléfono de Otto que no se rompía. También obtuvo su nueva pijama de Mtn. Dew de Antauri, y esto hizo que Sparx se volviera loco de risa.

-Cállate Sparx –murmuró Chiro.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Antauri.

Entonces Sparx contó la historia del vinagre y el Mtn. Dew. Otto rodaba por el suelo, riendo, mientras Sparx y los otros, no Chiro, reían ligeramente.

-Y también maldijo –agregó Nova.

-Hey, ¡el vinagre es endemoniadamente asqueroso! –dijo Chiro, a la defensiva. –Y gracias, chicos, me encantó todo.

Chiro les había dicho que estaba más interesado en la ropa este año, así que el Escuadrón Monos había hablado con Hunter y Vanessa sobre el mejor lugar para comprar los regalos de Chiro. El Escuadrón se encargó de eso a partir de ahí. Otto consiguió su idea del regalo de Chiro por el hecho de que Chiro siempre se quejaba de que su estuche para el celular siempre se rompía y de cómo eran caros.

Otto consiguió una caja de herramientas de Sparx, un nuevo set de herramientas de Gibson (dijeron que una cosa era parte de la otra), nuevos ejemplares de sus cómics favoritos de Nova, y Antauri le dio un programa de computadora nuevo.

A Nova le dieron CD's nuevos de parte de Sparx, un saco de boxeo especializado de Otto, nuevos guantes de box de Gibson y un nuevo oso de peluche de Antauri.

Sparx obtuvo un nuevo radio de Otto, nuevos ejemplares de cómics de Nova, CD's de Gibson y un iPod de Antauri.

A Gibson le dieron nuevas herramientas de parte de Sparx, libros de información, de Nova, audífonos especializados de Otto y un nuevo juego de ajedrez de Antauri.

Antauri recibió un nuevo árbol bonsái de Gibson, dos libros de misterio de Nova, un CD con música relajante de Sparx, y una nueva gorra especial para beber refresco de Otto (Antauri aún estaba fascinado con el dispositivo).

Todos decidieron abrir el regalo de Chiro al final. Todos tenían la misma forma y estaban envueltos casi perfectamente. Cuando los abrieron, no podían creer lo que veían.

Sus regalos de parte de Chiro eran pinturas de sus fotos favoritas de álbumes que el Escuadrón completo había hecho. Todos habían escogido sus fotos favoritas con ellos mismos y Chiro…y estas pinturas eran como obras de arte.

-Wow, chico –dijo Sparx impresionado -¿Quién las hizo?

-Yo las hice.

El Escuadrón vio a Chiro boquiabierto.

-¡De ninguna manera! –dijo Otto.

-Sí, en serio las hice yo –Chiro permanecía ahí, nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –preguntó Nova, admirando su trabajo.

-Vi las fotos, hice un boceto y trabajé a partir de ahí –respondió Chiro.

-Parece como si las escenas en las pinturas estuvieran ocurriendo frente a nosotros; no en una foto –dijo Gibson, mirando su pintura.

-Sí, muy vívidas –dijo Antauri, silenciosamente.

-Así que…¿les gustan?

El Escuadrón volteó hacia Chiro con sorpresa de nuevo, pero no con tanta sorpresa como antes.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! –dijo Nova.

Todos derrumbaron a Chiro con abrazos y se rieron juntos. Pasaron el resto de la noche con Chiro describiendo cómo había logrado hacer las pinturas tan vívidas, y por una vez en tanto tiempo, no se preocuparon por qué algo malo pasara.

* * *

><p>Annime: ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Chiro: ¿Te gusta tu nueva laptop, Annime?

Annime: ¡Oh SÍ!

Otto: A Annime no le pertenecen los Mtn. Dew ni el vinagre, ¡pero quien quiera que hiciera el Mtn. Dew es un genio!

Nova: ¿Necesitábamos decir que no le pertenece el vinagre…?

* * *

><p><strong>Esto es todo por el momento, espero subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, pero no prometo nada debido a los problemas técnicos que se presentaron! :  
>Espero leerlos muuuy pronto! :D <strong>


	15. Padre Biológico

Hola de nuevo! :D  
>Creo que el abandonar por tanto tiempo la historia hizo que los lectores se olvidarán de ella : pero confío en que volverán a leerla pronto!  
>Mientras tanto, subiré otro capítulo para compensar el tiempo de ausencia!<p>

Gracias a Ghost Steve por el review! :3  
><em><strong><br>**__**Annime: I'll send the reviews later, ok? Just give me a little of time to organise everything, ok? Thanks! :D**_

* * *

><p>Annime: Creo que debe de haber un giro…<p>

Chiro: ¡Oh, rayos no! ¿No tienes otros fics por lo que preocuparte?

Anime: Si, pero cuando las ideas aparecen en tu cabeza, debes recordarlas o escribirlas.

Chiro: ¿Entonces por qué no sólo las recuerdas?

Annime: Ya lo hice, ¡ahora las estoy escribiendo!

Chiro: ¡Demonios!

Annime: Hey, no te metas conmigo; soy la escritora.

Chiro: …

Annime: ^^

Nova: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! ni nada perteneciente a alguien más xD

_**Italiano.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15. ¿Padre biológico?<strong>

El día después de navidad Chiro despertó con unos golpes a su puerta.

-Chiro –llamó Nova a través de la puerta del chico de cabello azabache. –Despierta, hoy vamos a empezar el entrenamiento temprano.

-Ok Nova –dijo Chiro del otro lado de la puerta. –Sólo dame un minuto.

Chiro salió de su cama perezosamente y se cambió. "¿Por qué me cambio cuando mi hiperforma estará sobre mi ropa?" pensó Chiro. Alejó el pensamiento y terminó de cambiarse. Una vez que estuvo listo salió de su cuarto para ver a Nova recargada contra la pared de enfrente.

-Bueno, te tomó bastante –lo molestó Nova. Chiro le mostró su lengua juguetonamente a la simia amarilla.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Chiro mientras caminaban hacia el Cuarto de Entrenamiento.

-7:00 am –respondió Nova.

-¿Quieres decir que me quedé dormido? –preguntó Chiro.

-Sí, supongo que estabas muy cansado –respondió Nova.

-Wow, me siento bastante bien sobre eso –dijo Chiro, felizmente.

-Pensé que así sería.

Platicaron hasta que llegaron al Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Encontraron ahí a Sparx, Otto, Antauri y Gibson.

-Espero que no te importe, Chiro, pero hemos decidido empezar el entrenamiento una hora antes de lo normal –dijo Antauri.

-Está bien –respondió Chiro. –El entrenamiento suena bastante divertido ahora, de todos modos.

-Sí –dijo Nova –y el chico bonito de aquí estaba dormido cuando lo encontré –la única mujer (¿o hembra?) del equipo señaló al adolescente con una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Te quedaste dormido chico? ¡Vaya! –gritó Sparx desde dónde estaba.

-Sí, ahora, empecemos de una buena vez –respondió Chiro.

El Escuadrón asintió y todos empezaron su sesión de entrenamiento.

-¡LADY TOMAHAWK! –el grito de batalla de Nova sonó a través de la habitación, y Chiro saltó. Aterrizó son fallas y gritó:

-¡Mono Fu!

Nova salió disparada hacia atrás, pero se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Anillo agudo!

-¡Lanza de Chiro!

Chiro y Nova se quedaron viendo el uno al otro mientras la campana que señalaba el término de la sesión de entrenamiento sonaba. Jadearon y sonrieron.

-Recuerdo cuando podía derrotarte en dos minutos –habló Nova.

-Sí –dijo Chiro. –No creo que haya imaginado esto alguna vez.

Nova se rió.

-Escuadrón Monos –dijo la voz de Antauri por el intercomunicador. –Vengan al Cuarto de Control. Tenemos un visitante.

Chiro y Nova se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros. Por el camino, Chiro se quitó su modo de hiperforma.

-¿Por qué…? –trató de preguntar Nova.

-Es un visitante, no una amenaza –respondió Chiro. Sparx pronto se les unió.

-¿Quién creen que sea? –cuestionó Sparx.

-No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos –contestó Nova.

Los tres entraron al Cuarto de Control para ver a un hombre de piel clara, ojos cafés y cabello castaño girándose hacia ellos.

-Oh por…-habló el hombre con una sonrisa. –Mírenlo.

Chiro vio al hombre con confusión.

-Hola, soy Chiro, y éste es…

-Sé exactamente quién eres, hijo.

-Hijo, ¿qué…?-

-Soy tu padre, Chiro.

Chiro y el Escuadrón sólo se quedaron ahí y observaron al hombre.

–Cu-cuando dijo que conocía a Chiro, no sabía… -murmuró Gibson.

-Sí, ¡y finalmente te encontré! –el hombre corrió y abrazó a Chiro. -¡Ahora por fin podemos ser una familia!

Chiro sólo se quedó parado, con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Entonces frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sé que no me está mintiendo? –preguntó Chiro.

-¿Hacemos un examen de ADN? Te prometo que no estoy mintiendo –el hombre soltó a Chiro y levantó su mano derecha.

-Gibson, ¿crees que podamos hacer un examen de sangre? –preguntó Chiro al simio azul. Gibson asintió.

-Sí, síganme –Gibson señaló hacia la enfermería y el escuadrón y el hombre fueron hacia allá.

-Dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Chiro.

-Elario Leonardo Lazzaro –respondió el hombre. Chiro miró al hombre de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Cuál es MI nombre completo?

-Chiro Savio Lazzaro.

Chiro se giró hacia Gibson y él tomó la mano del chico. Picó uno de los dedos de Chiro y puso la sangre en el escáner. Luego, Gibson hizo lo mismo con Elario.

-¿Cómo cuánto tardará? –preguntó Chiro a Gibson.

-Sólo segundos.

Chiro y el escuadrón se sentaron y esperaron hasta que la respuesta apareció en la pantalla.

Positivo.

El corazón de Antauri se hundió.

-Así que, ¿cuándo firmo los papeles de adopción? –Chiro y el escuadrón se giraron hacia Elario.

-No los hay –dijo Chiro sin emoción.

El escuadrón completo notó cómo Chiro actuaba como si no le importara.

-Oh, ¿así que simplemente puedo llevarte a casa?

-No, me quedo aquí.

-Pero, ¿cuándo obtengo la patria potestad y te llevo a casa para que te quedes conmigo?

-Nunca, como dije: me quedo aquí.

Elario se veía estupefacto.

– ¿Po-por qué, no quieres venir conmigo? ¿No quieres que seamos una familia?

-Apenas lo conocí, y no he oído mucho sobre usted.

-Oh no, tú vienes conmigo –el hombre trató de agarrar a Chiro, pero Chiro se hizo a un lado.

-De nuevo, no –contrarrestó Chiro.

-¡Entonces conseguiré abogados!

-Soy considerado un adulto por la ley. No tengo que tener a alguien como mi guardián si no lo quiero.

Elario se enojó con esto y empezó a gritar.

-¡La buena para nada de tu madre me apartó de ti! ¡Te puso en ese estúpido orfanato para que no pudiera criarte! –Chiro y el escuadrón se alejaron del hombre.

-Tauri –susurró Chiro a Antauri. -¿Qué hacemos?

Antes de que Antauri pudiera responder, Elario tomó a Chiro del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto. Chiro forcejeó contra el agarre de Elario.

-¡Déjalo ir, raro! –gritó Nova.

Elario no escuchó. Sólo arrastró a Chiro en la cocina y tomó un cuchillo.

-Déjenlo venir conmigo, o va a salir muy lastimado –dijo Elario malvadamente. Colocó el cuchillo cerca del cuello de Chiro.

-Deja ir al chico y no te haremos mucho daño- dijo Antauri fríamente. Elario se vio asustado por un momento, pero luego rió disimuladamente.

-No harían nada para arriesgarlo a que sea lastimado –el agarre de Elario en Chiro se intensificó.

-Sparx –dijo Chiro. No estaba muy asustado de Elario. Pero, estaba incómodo.

-Estoy en eso –respondió Sparx.

Cambió sus manos a imanes y usó el magnetismo para mover el cuchillo de la mano de Elario. Elario miró a Sparx en shock, pero luego salió de la habitación por uno de los tubos.

-¡No dejen que se vaya! –gritó Otto.

Gibson corrió hacia la pantalla principal para ver a dónde iba Elario.

-Se está moviendo hacia el lado norte de la ciudad –Gibson miró al resto del escuadrón.

-Déjenlo ir –dijo Chiro.

-Pero chico…-trató de protestar Sparx.

- Déjenlo ir –el escuadrón miró la cara enojada de Chiro. –Voy con el señor Jackslapper.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Antauri.

-Para obtener algunas respuestas, por eso –Chiro caminó hacia su tubo y el Escuadrón Monos lo siguió.

-Bueno, vamos contigo chico –habló Sparx. Chiro sonrió y asintió antes de bajar por su tubo.

-Ok, señor Jackslapper, sé que usted sabe algo de mi padre, así que hable –Chiro y el Escuadrón Monos estaban en frente del pequeño restaurante del señor Jackslapper.

-Bueno…tu madre me pidió que no te dijera nada hasta que lo supieras por ti mismo –respondió.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere decir que la conoce? –preguntó Chiro.

El señor Jackslapper suspiró y asintió.

-¿Y qué quiere decir de saber por mi mismo? –preguntó Chiro de nuevo -¿No es suficiente que me haya topado con el tipo?

-¿Cómo era el hombre?

-Bueno –respondió Otto por Chiro –Tenía ojos cafés, cabello castaño, piel clara que era aún más oscura que la de Chiro y hombros anchos.

-Umm…-dijo el señor Jackslapper. –Esperen un momento.

El señor Jackslapper fue hacia unos armarios y sacó un sobre de aspecto antiguo.

-Tu mamá me dijo que te diera esta carta cuando hubieras sabido lo de tu padre, pero estoy seguro que este evento cuenta como tal –le entregó el sobre a Chiro.

-Gracias, señor Jackslapper –dijo Chiro con una brillante sonrisa. –No sé cómo puedo pagarle.

-Tu sonrisa, que es un reflejo de la de tu madre, es suficiente para mí –respondió el seños Jackslapper. –Ahora corre a casa y ábrelo.

-¿Qué crees que esté en él? –preguntó Otto.

-No lo sé, pero si no responde al menos una pregunta me voy a molestar –dijo Chiro.

-Vamos al robot para que lo averigüemos.

El escuadrón caminó de vuelta al robot, y Antauri flotó junto a Chiro.

-Chiro –habló Antauri quedamente para que sólo el joven lo escuchara. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero eso fue enorme –respondió Chiro igual.

Antauri no dijo nada, colocó su mano en el hombre del chico para consolarlo. Chiro le sonrió y Antauri se relajó un poco con esto.

Una vez dentro del robot, el escuadrón se sentó en sus sillas de colores y esperaron a que Chiro leyera la carta. Chiro abrió el sobre y dijo:

-Wow, esto también está en italiano.

_**Querido Chiro:**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto, probablemente ya oíste de tu padre. Quiero aclararte la verdadera razón de por qué te di en adopción.**_

_**Tu padre y yo nos enamoramos y nos casamos unos años después de que mi padre y sus amigos desaparecieron. Estábamos enamorados, pero muchos me advirtieron sobre tu padre…y tenían razón. Tu padre empezó a abusar de mí un año después de nuestra boda, y seis meses después llené los papeles de divorcio. Dos semanas después, tu padre vino a la casa en la que me estaba quedando y me amenazó con cancelarlo. Me negué. Ese mismo día me enteré de que estaba embarazada de ti. Estaba emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo. Sabía que si tu padre se enteraba, entonces iría tras nosotros. Trataría de obtener la patria potestad, y si podía trataría de alejarte de mí completamente. No podía soportar la idea porque sabía que él te lastimaría. Fue una decisión muy difícil, pero hice lo que creí que era lo mejor para ti. Me escabullí del hospital contigo el día que naciste. Te dejé a la puerta de un orfanato para que Elario, tu padre, no supiera de ti o notara que estabas perdido. Traté todo lo que tenía en mi poder para asegurarme de que no supiera que existías.**_

_**Espero que mis esfuerzos no fueran en vano y que estés a salvo con una familia amorosa.**_

_**Te amo, hijo mío.**_

_**Con amor,**_

_**Gioia Elda Lazzaro.**_

_**P.D. Tu segundo nombre es en honor al primer nombre de mi padre. Lástima que nunca lo hayas conocido a él ni a mí.**_

Annime: ¿Qué opinan?

Chiro:…

Annime: ¿Qué?

Chiro: Eso no fue tan malo. Hasta obtuve respuestas.

Annime: ^^

Otto: por favor, ¡comenten! xD

* * *

><p><strong>Espero actualizar pronto, voy muy bien con la traducción, así que sólo faltaría subir los capítulos! :D<br>Ah, y escuchen a Otto, es sabio! :D **


	16. ¡Supongo que apesta ser tú!

Hola! Lo siento, lo sé, perdón de nuevo! :s  
>Como recompensa por mi tardanza, subiré 2 capítulos! Sí, lo han leído bien, 2 capítulos por el precio de 1! :D ...Ok, ok...parezco anunciante de supermercado ¬¬<p>

Muchas gracias por su reviews, lamento no haberlos respondido hasta ahora, pero aquí está la respuesta! :D

_Ghost Steve: Adoro esos momentos Antauri/Chiro desde que veía la caricatura! :3 Y me alegra que estés dispuesto a esperar por la continuación, gracias por tus lindos comentarios! Espero que los siguientes capítulos te agraden!_

_GirlWarrior6: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas de cerca la historia! :D_

_Aquazulrock: Gracias por seguir demostrando tu apoyo! Confío en que pronto estarás al borde de tu asiento del giro que tomará la historia! _

_Hiyori Mei: Bienvenida al mundo de fanfiction! :D Gracias por comentar, a Annime y a mí nos encanta saber que hay gente que se siente atraída por el SECMHF ¡Ya! Y sólo téngame poquito más de paciencia, y verán que pronto la historia tendrá actualizaciones regulares ^^u Y sí pensaba subir el especial de navidad para esas fechas, pero no estuve en la ciudad, y estuve incomunicada :/ pero ahora regresé y con actualizaciones!_

**_Annime: Thanks so much for not yelling at me :s (even virtually), I'm currently studying and working, and my schedule is really tight again. Also, I'm almost done with my career, and soon I'll start to work "as a student", kind of weird to explain...haha.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Wola!<p>

Chiro: Hola, finalmente ¡estás actualizando esta historia!

Annime: Lo siento, ¡y no fue tanto!

Chiro: Fue comparado con el cómo a veces puedes actualizar muy rápido…

Annime: … ¿Ok?

Nova: Annime no es dueña del SECMHF ¡Ya! ni de nada perteneciente a alguien más.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16. ¡Supongo que apesta ser tú!<strong>

Había pasado una semana desde el…incidente del padre biológico de Chiro. No hablaba del tema con nadie. Antauri podía sentir que le molestaba al chico, pero no era del tipo que se metía con las emociones o pensamientos de los demás.

En ese momento, Chiro y Antauri estaban en el cuarto de Antauri trabajando en sus habilidades de meditación. Perturbadas vibras eran irradiadas del cuerpo de Chiro y hacia Antauri…así de fuertes eran.

-Chiro –habló Antauri, rompiendo el silencio. -¿Algo te está molestando?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme algo? –respondió Chiro con otra pregunta. Antauri suspiró y lentamente bajó hacia el suelo.

-Chiro, puedo sentirlo, y no has hablado con nadie sobre el incidente con tu padre.

Los ojos de Chiro se abrieron de repente, y giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia Antauri. Se podía leer la furia en sus ojos, pero Antauri podía decir que no era realmente por él.

-No lo llames así –dijo Chiro fríamente. –No es mi padre; tú eres mi padre.

Antauri se sorprendió con el tono de voz de Chiro, pero permaneció en calma.

-Chiro, deberías considerarte afortunado porque al menos conociste a tu verdadero padre; muchos ni llegan a ver a sus padres.

Chiro se calmó y suspiró.

-Lo sé Tauri- respondió Chiro, usando el sobrenombre de Antauri. –Pero hay algo en la forma en que rápidamente saltó a la posibilidad de adoptarme…-dijo Chiro.

-¿Qué hay sobre eso, Chi? –preguntó Antauri, usando su propio sobrenombre para Chiro.

-Es como si me hubiera encontrado muy fácilmente, lo que significa que pudo haberme buscado en todo este tiempo –Chiro miró hacia el frente mientras Antauri continuaba escuchando sentado detrás del muchacho. –No es como si hubiera buscado una familia todo este tiempo. Parecía más como si me quisiera sólo para reanimarlo automáticamente…–Chiro divagó antes de preguntar -¿Tiene sentido lo que digo, Tauri?

Antauri le asintió a Chiro.

—Sí, Chi, entiendo lo que estás diciendo—Antauri aún sostenía la mano de Chiro. Él se giró hacia Antauri.

—Sin mencionar que puso un cuchillo en mi cuello.

Chiro miró a Antauri.

—Antauri, ¿algo te está molestando? —preguntó Chiro al simio plateado.

—Bueno…no es nada importante ahora…—

—No Antauri, sabes que puedes decírmelo. Si te está molestando, entonces debe ser algo más.

Los ojos de Antauri y Chiro se encontraron, hasta que Antauri suspiró.

—Bueno—dijo Antauri —debo admitir que estaba un poco asustado de que tú te fueras con él…

— ¿Asustado de que no te viera como un padre ya más? —saltó Chiro.

Antauri volteó hacia el frente y asintió tristemente. Chiro apretó la mano de Antauri y esto hizo que Antauri volteara a ver a Chiro de nuevo.

—Tauri, jamás tienes que temer eso— susurró Chiro. —Nunca tuviste que haberte preocupado por eso. Siempre te veré como un papá.

Los dos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—¡Antauri, Chiro, es hora de almorzar! —llamó la voz de Sparx desde el otro lado de la habitación de Antauri.

—Ok, ya vamos—respondió Chiro.

Después se levantó y le tendió la mano a Antauri. Antauri la tomó y se empujó hacia arriba.

—Vamos Antauri —dijo Chiro — porque estoy algo hambriento.

Y en el momento justo, el estómago de Chiro gruñó. Antauri rió y guió a Chiro fuera de la habitación hacia la cocina.

—¿Crees que Antauri fue capaz de hablar con Chiro sobre lo que ha estado molestándolo? —preguntó Nova al resto del equipo mientras esperaban a que Chiro y Antauri entraran a la cocina.

—No estoy seguro, pero el chico no se quedará callado por siempre—respondió Sparx.

—Pero sí mantuvo secretos de su pasado de nosotros por un largo tiempo—contratacó Nova.

—Bueno, entonces no sé—dijo Sparx.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver—agregó Gibson.

Nova suspiró y se quedó callada hasta que vio a Chiro y Antauri entrar en la cocina con sonrisas en su cara.

—Buenas tardes, escuadrón—Antauri habló primero.

—Sí, ¿qué hay, chicos? —preguntó Chiro.

—Oh, sólo estábamos esperándolos para que todos pudiéramos ir con el señor Jackslapper—dijo Otto.

—Bueno, vayamos moviéndonos entonces, escuadrón—habló Chiro con una sonrisa.

Chiro, Otto y Sparx salieron rápidamente de la cocina mientras Nova, Antauri y Gibson sólo se reían de sus tonterías. Salieron lentamente de la habitación y Nova soltó la pregunta que había estado molestándola.

—Antauri—dijo Nova — ¿supiste que estaba molestando a Chiro?

—Sí—dijo Antauri — y tengo razón al decir que se siente mejor. Pero, preferiría no hablar sobre lo que me dijo por nuestra propia privacidad personal.

—Oh, por supuesto—contestó Nova —Entiendo completamente. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que Chiro está bien.

—Sí, el joven nos tenía preocupados—agregó Gibson.

—Bueno, lo ha sacado de su pecho y ojalá pueda seguir sin ningún problema.

Antauri continuó caminando con su hermana y hermano, estando ahora afuera y en camino hacia Shuggazoom. No pudo evitar reír con la vista de Otto, Sparx y Chiro jugando.

De repente, Antauri sintió a alguien viniendo por la izquierda…pero no parecía ser una amenaza…hasta que lo que sea que fuera corrió hacia Chiro y lo tacleó. Antauri corrió hacia Chiro y el atacante, pero cuando finalmente los alcanzó, vio a Otto y Sparx riendo mientras Chiro le dirigía una mirada molesta a un pelirrojo. Tenía algunas pecas y ojos verde claro. No parecía una amenaza…

Entonces Chiro finalmente habló.

—Hunter, ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? —"Hunter" sólo rió y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Chiro rápidamente, jalando a Chiro en un abrazo asfixiante.

—Porque, Chiro, te extraño—respondió Hunter. Entonces se volteó hacia el resto del escuadrón y se presentó.

—Hola, soy Hunter Cook, y es realmente bueno conocerlos—Hunter se inclinó ante el escuadrón y luego volteó hacia Chiro. —¿Por qué no nos has visitado?

—Lo siento, Hunter—murmuró Chiro tímidamente.

—Hey, Hunter—llamó una voz desde la distancia—¡Trae tu flojo trasero para acá!

—Y ése sería Scott—dijeron ambos ocultándose.

"Scott", con cabello rubio oscuro y ojos cafés corrió hacia la Hiperfuerza y Hunter. Scott sonrió.

—Oh, hola Chiro; hola Escuadrón Monos, soy Scott.

Scott agitó la mano hacia los monos y ellos sonrieron.

-Disculpen, pero necesito a Hunter de vuelta. Los veremos en otra ocasión.

Scott agarró a Hunter por la muñeca y lo arrastró de ahí. Chiro rió mientras escuchaba los débiles intentos de Hunter para escapar del fuerte agarre de Scott.

—¡Supongo que apesta ser tú! —Chiro dijo, haciendo que Scott y Hunter rieran y hunter le gritara a Chiro que se callara, pero eso no hizo que el agarre de Scott se suavizara.

—Eso no fue muy amable—molestó Sparx a Chiro.

Chiro rió.

—Así es Hunter; me haría lo mismo a mí…o algo así.

Entonces Chiro se volteó hacia el Escuadrón Monos con una sonrisa.

—Ahora—Chiro continuó—vayamos por el almuerzo.

Otto, Sparx y Chiro, de nuevo, empezaron la carrera hacia el restaurante de comida rápida.

* * *

><p>Annime: ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Chiro: ¡Gracias, Hunter!

Hunter: ¡No hay problema!

Chiro: (rodando los ojos).

Antauri: Por favor, comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>En un momento más subiré el siguiente capítulo! :D<br>Sé que tal vez no lo merezca, pero por favor comenten! Se siente bonito leerlos! :3**


	17. Una semana para decidir

Y lo prometido es deuda! :D  
>Aquí está el capítulo siguiente, en menos de 5 minutos, creo! :D<p>

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Nuevo giro!<p>

Chiro: ¿Cuándo terminará esta historia?

Annime: ¡Cuando yo quiera que termine!...y cuando encuentre una manera de terminarla…pero no será así por un buen rato.

Chiro: Grr…

Annime: ¿Por qué me estás gruñendo? Puede que te guste el capítulo.

Chiro: ¿En serio?

Annime: Sí.

Otto: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! ni nada perteneciente a alguien más.

_Flashbacks/Narración de una historia_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17. Una semana para decidir.<strong>

Chiro entró al cuarto de entrenamiento para encontrar a Nova, Gibson y Antauri entrenando combate juntos.

—Hey, ¿necesitan que alguien juegue con los controles por ustedes? —se ofreció Chiro.

—Sí—respondió Antauri. — ¿Harías los honores?

—No hay problema—Chiro entró al cuarto de controles del cuarto de combate. —Ok, ¿qué quieren que programe?

—Ponlo en el nivel 7—respondió Nova—para calentar.

Al decir esto, Gibson se veía muy nervioso y Antauri no pudo evitar reírse.

—Que sea nivel 7—respondió Chiro con una voz humorística.

Pronto, los monos estaban saltando, rodando y volteándose por el aire. Pasaron 3 horas, y cambió de lugar con Gibson dos veces. Estaba, de nuevo, en el cuarto de control.

—Creo que fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy— habló el simio plateado.

Los otros dos simios asintieron y salieron del cuarto.

—Lo hicieron asombroso hoy, Antauri—dijo Chiro.

Antauri rió.

—Tú también mejoras cada día.

—Gracias.

Justo después de que saliera esa palabra de los labios del chico, su celular sonó. Vio a Antauri con la confusión pintada en su cara, y Antauri sólo se encogió de hombros. Chiro lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo respondió con un "¿Hola?"

—Hola Chiro—dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea. —Soy el Doctor Hawks. Me preguntaba si podrías venir a mi consultorio y hablar conmigo.

—Oh, hola Dr. Hawks—dijo Chiro — Claro, ¿cuándo quiere que vaya?

—Si no está muy ajetreado por ahí, me preguntaba si puedes venir enseguida.

—Me parece que está bien. ¿De qué se trata?

—Oh, ¡es muy emocionante! ¡Debo decírtelo en persona!

—Ok, lo veo en 5 minutos Dr. Hawks.

—Adiós Chiro.

La línea sonó muerta del otro lado y Chiro colgó.

—¿Quién era? —lo cuestionó Antauri.

—Oh—respondió Chiro — ése era el Dr. Hawks, uno de mis doctores. Quiere que vaya enseguida.

—Bueno, entonces mejor te vas moviendo hijo.

Chiro rió.

—Ok, te veo al rato papá.

Chiro salió corriendo del cuarto de entrenamiento y fue a encontrarse con el Dr. Hawks a su consultorio.

El Dr. Hawks se paseaba en su consultorio con emoción. ¡Tenía grandes noticias que contarle a Chiro! ¡No podía esperar a que el chico entrara por la puerta de su consultorio!

Chiro entró al edificio donde sabía que estaba el consultorio del Dr. Hawks. Abrió la puerta y se acercó a la recepcionista.

—Ammm…disculpe—dijo Chiro— El Dr. Hawks me llamó y me dijo que lo viniera a ver a su consultorio.

—Sí—dijo la mujer—tú debes ser Chiro. Entra.

Chiro pasó las puertas y los pasillos que lo conducirían al consultorio del Dr. Hawks. Aún recordaba cuando era pequeño y había caminado los mismos pasillos con alguien más como sus ojos. Se estremeció con el recuerdo.

_-Amm, Dr. Hawks_—_dijo el pequeño Chiro mientras abría la puerta del consultorio_—_¿Quería hablar conmigo?_

_ —Sí—una voz le habló a Chiro en la oscuridad. Sonaba como si estuviera llena de preocupación y simpatía. _—_¿Podemos hablar en privado?_

—_S-sí_—_respondió Chiro._

_ Una mano fuerte tomó una de las suyas gentilmente, y lo guió hacia una silla. Chiro se sentó rápidamente, porque no sabía qué tanto podría soportar hasta que el miedo lo apresara y lo hiciera caer. Un amigo cercano lo había dejado con alguien al que ni siquiera podía ver…como que lo asustaba._

—_Chiro_—_habló la voz de nuevo_—_no sé cómo decirte esto…pero…eres semi-ciego._

—_Pensé en algo así_—_dijo Chiro._

—_Bueno_—_continuó la voz_—_No…no creo que vaya a ser algo temporal…_

—_¿Q-qué...qué quiere decir?_

—_Chiro, no sé cómo revertir esto. ¡Pero vamos a estudiarlo y ayudarte de cualquier forma hasta que lo logremos!_

_ Chiro estaba tratando lo más que podía de no derrumbarse mientras respondía con voz temblorosa un "Gracias"._

Mientras Chiro caminaba por el último pasillo, no pudo evitar sentir sus lentes de contacto contra sus ojos, siempre persiguiéndolo.

Chiro se paró frente a la puerta y tocó.

—Entra—llamó una voz.

Podía decir por la voz que el Dr. Hawks estaba emocionado…MUY emocionado.

Chiro giró la perilla y abrió la puerta para ver a un hombre parado, de cabello castaño y ojos dorados con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Por favor, siéntate, Chiro.

Chiro hizo lo que el Dr. Hawks le indicó, y el doctor tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio.

—Así que—dijo Chiro—¿me va a decir de qué se trata todo esto?

—Sí—respondió el Dr. Hawks—Hemos hecho un gran descubrimiento.

—¿Y qué es?

—Una manera de arreglar tu vista.

La quijada de Chiro cayó.

—No puede ser…—dijo Chiro.

—Sí, la hemos probado y sabemos que es segura; es tan segura como la cirugía normal de láser.

La sonrisa del Dr. Hawks no desaparecía…hasta que Chiro indagó la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Cuál es el truco de todo esto?

El Dr. Hawks se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, no podemos arreglar tus ojos COMPLETAMENTE. Después, todo será confuso y borroso, pero tal vez serás capaz de identificar algunas figuras familiares.

—¿Cuánto va a costar? —preguntó Chiro.

—Oh, Chiro—rió el Dr. Hawks. —¿No hemos pasado por esto ya? No te costará nada.

—Pero, no puedo seguir siendo una carga para ustedes…

—El gobierno quiere pagarlo, Chiro.

Los ojos del Dr. Hawks brillaron. Luego, dejaron de brillar un poco cuando le anunció a Chiro:

—Pero, sólo tienes una semana para decidirte. Lo siento Chiro, no fue mi decisión, pero si no aclaras tu mente en una semana desde hoy, puede que tengas que esperar por años. Pero, si crees que no estás listo, entonces lo entiendo. Esos años puede que sean lo que necesitas.

Chiro le sonrió al Dr. Hawks.

—Gracias, ¿puedo irme y pensarlo?

—Por supuesto, y cuídate al ir a casa.

Chiro asintió y dejó el consultorio. Caminó por los mismos pasillos por los que llegó, el miedo apresándolo desde dentro más y más con cada paso que daba. Dio un ligero saludo de despedida a la recepcionista, pero no se detuvo. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando salió del edificio o en su camino a casa. El miedo no lo dejaba.

Annime: Ok, dije que PODRÍA gustarte.

Chiro: (Gruñe).

Antauri: Por favor, comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les guste, por favor, comenten, síííí? :D<strong>


	18. Ver o no ver, ¿cuál será?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D  
>Tenía intención de actualizar desde el fin de semana, pero mi internet al parecer tenía otros planes...creo que fue saboteado por el Rey Esqueleto ¬¬<p>

En fin, hora de agradecimientos! :D

_Ghost Steve: Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre sé que puedo contar contigo para seguir adelante! :D En cuanto a la escritura, me parece que Annime se lleva todo el crédito! _

_Hiyori Mei: Muchas gracias! :D Te he comentado ya cuánto amo esos momentos Padre/Hijo?...No?...Al menos, no recientemente! xD Espero que este capítulo resuelva la duda sobre la cirugía de Chiro!_

_**Annime: Thanks a lot for your thrilling story! We're almost done with it, and it sure will be painful to say good bye to it...but it has been a pleasure to share it with our SRMTHF Go! fellows! :D**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Annime: Y ahora por el capítulo 18.<p>

Chiro: Hasta ahora, ésta es tu historia más larga.

Annime: Sí, ¡sí lo eso! xD

Antauri: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! ni nada perteneciente a alguien más.

**Capítulo 18. Ver o no ver, ¿cuál será?**

Chiro se paseaba de un lado al otro en su habitación. Aún estaba en shock por la visita al doctor y no dudaba que Antauri iría y vería si había algo malo.

No quería decirle al escuadrón sobre la posibilidad de que pudieran arreglar sus ojos; en caso de que se enojaran o molestaran por el hecho de que no sabía si lo haría o no. Pero ya se había prometido a sí mismo que le contaría todo lo recordaba al Escuadrón Mono, y que no tendría secretos para con ellos. Y, aceptémoslo: esto era un ENORME secreto si lo guardaba.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? —se preguntó Chiro, mientras su mente gritaba llena de confusión. Dejó de pasearse y suspiró.

—Decirle a Antauri sería lo mejor. También puede ayudarme con mi decisión.

Mientras Antauri meditaba, podía sentir una perturbación en el Poder Primate de Chiro. Podía decir que algo lo estaba molestando. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras oía que tocaban su puerta.

—Entra—ordenó Antauri.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y ahí permanecía un muy turbado adolescente. Sus ojos se lo mostraban claramente a Antauri. Antauri no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de culpabilidad por no haber ido antes a preguntar al chico qué estaba mal.

—Ven y siéntate, Chiro.

Chiro hizo lo que se le ordenó, y silenciosamente se sentó junto a Antauri.

—Ahora, Chiro, ¿cuál parece ser el problema? —preguntó Antauri.

Chiro suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

—Bueno—empezó Chiro —acabo de ir a hablar con el doctor. Tenía grandes noticias.

—¿Qué será, Chiro? —lo presionó Antauri.

Chiro continuó.

—Bueno, me dio buenas noticias. Hay una cirugía láser para ojos especial que me pueden hacer para ayudar a mi visión. No sería semi-ciego después de ella, pero la mayoría de lo que viera sería borroso. Sería capaz de reconocer figuras familiares en el cuarto.

Antauri sonrió.

—Éstas son excelentes noticias, Chiro. Ahora dime por qué estás tan preocupado.

—Antauri, no sé si lo voy a hacer—dijo Chiro rápidamente.

Antauri inclinó su cabeza, confundido.

—¿Quiere decir que hay una posibilidad de que no te hagan la cirugía?

—Bueno, Antauri…es mi decisión. Si quiero que me la hagan, sólo tengo que decirles. Luego ellos arreglarán una cita.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema Chiro? —Antauri estaba muy confundido. No le gustaba estar así, y se sentía muy incómodo.

—No sé si voy a aceptar, Antauri. Estoy asustado. No sé si quiero que me la hagan o no.

La quijada de Antauri cayó.

—Chiro…creí que tú DE VERDAD querías tu vista de vuelta. O, al menos, que fuera mejor de lo que es ahora.

—Lo sé, Antauri—respondió Chiro—Sí quiero, es sólo que…—las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro de Chiro.

Al crecer, no podía permitirse llorar mucho. Pero ahora, podía llorar más fácilmente. No sabía si le gustaba o no.

—Shh, Chiro—Antauri trató de calmar a Chiro.—Está bien, sólo dime.

—Estoy asustado, asustado, asustadísimo, Antauri—Chiro finalmente respondió mientras lloraba. —Estoy asustado de que algo pueda pasar durante la cirugía.

—Shh, está bien, Chiro—susurró Antauri. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Chiro mientras él dejaba que sus lágrimas cayeran.

—An-Antauri, no puedo dejar pasar esto, pero no estoy seguro de si puedo enfrentar mi miedo a la cirugía—Chiro miró a Antauri.

—He oído de mucha gente que ha tenido contratiempos en la cirugía y que nunca fueron los mismos. Puedo quedarme completamente ciego si algo sale mal—Chiro se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Me siento tan estúpido.

—¿Por qué, Chiro? —preguntó Antauri.

—Porque tengo esta gran oportunidad y no la estoy aprovechando. Literalmente tengo que pensarlo por un estúpido miedo.

Las lágrimas de Chiro se redujeron un poco mientras veía a Antauri de nuevo. Los ojos de Antauri guardaban simpatía, cuando Chiro pensó que deberían tener enfado.

—Chiro, no eres estúpido—murmuró Antauri.

—Y si quieres mi consejo, creo que deberías hacerte la cirugía. No te dirían de ella si no fuera segura. Pero, es TU decisión; nadie más puede decirte qué elección tomar.

Chiro le sonrió a Antauri. Él tenía razón; podía acudir a Antauri para resolverlo.

-Gracias, Tauri —dijo Chiro suavemente—Aunque después de la cirugía no podré ver nada inmediatamente.

Antauri le devolvió la sonrisa a Chiro.

—Te ayudaremos, entonces.

—Creo que debemos ir a decirle al escuadrón las buenas noticias—sugirió Chiro.

Antauri asintió en señal de acuerdo.

—Sí, pero primero enjúgate esas lágrimas, dibuja una sonrisa y no muestres tristeza.

Chiro rió.

—Gracias, Tauri. Preferiría que no supieran que estaba llorando, de todos modos.

Unos minutos más tarde, Antauri y Chiro bajaron por sus tubos hacia el cuarto de controles.

—Gibson—le habló Antauri al simio azul que estaba mirando la computadora principal—Llama al resto del escuadrón. Tendremos una pequeña reunión.

—¿De qué se tratará la reunión? —preguntó Gibson, curioso.

Antauri respondió.

—Es una sorpresa, Gibson.

Gibson sólo asintió, se encogió de hombros y usó el comunicador del Súper Robot para llamar a los otros al cuarto de controles. Aparentemente, Nova estaba entrenando, Sparx estaba puliendo sus magnetos y Otto estaba construyendo algo.

Chiro rió un poco mientras pensaba en cómo las acciones de su familia no lo sorprendían en nada.

—Estarán aquí dentro de poco, Antauri—le dijo Gibson al simio plateado.

—Gracias.

Antauri se volteó hacia Chiro.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?

—Sí, Antauri—respondió Chiro. —No tendré que escoger entre oscuridad y lentes de contacto.

—Pero, entiendes que aún necesitarás utilizar lentes de contacto y lentes normales, ¿correcto?

—Sí, lo sé.

Antauri sonrió con Chiro y ambos se sentaron en sus sillas.

Uno por uno, Nova, Otto y Sparx se sentaron en sus sillas. Gibson también lo hizo para saber de qué era la repentina reunión.

—Ok, Antauri, ¿qué es tan importante que tuvimos que hacer una reunión no calendarizada? —cuestionó Gibson.

—Chiro—habló Antauri—¿Nos harías el honor?

Chiro asintió y se paró.

—Escuadrón—comenzó Chiro —en unos días, me haré una cirugía.

La habitación completa se quedó en silencio con las palabras de su líder.

—E-espera…¿qué quieres decir con eso de que te harás una cirugía? —preguntó Nova.

—¿Cuál es la gran idea, chico? —preguntó Sparx en voz alta.

—Chicos, cálmense—dijo Chiro —Es por mis ojos. Me harán una cirugía láser especial para que ya no sea semi-ciego.

—Entonces, ¿recuperarás tu vista? —preguntó Otto emocionado.

—No totalmente—lo corrigió Chiro. —Después de la cirugía, aún necesitaré lentes de contacto porque la mayoría de lo que vea estará borroso. Pero mi doctor dijo que podría ser capaz de reconocer formas familiares sin lentes o los de contacto.

—¿La cirugía es segura? —preguntó Gibson con preocupación.

—Es tan segura como cualquier otra cirugía láser para los ojos —Chiro miró a todo el escuadrón— Es muy tarde para que vaya hoy, pero mañana voy a hablar con el doctor acerca de cuándo se llevará a cabo.

—Bueno, ¿qué harás después de eso? —dijo Nova —No vas a saltar de la cama, con lentes y salir por la puerta. Tus ojos necesitarán curarse.

—Lo sé—convino Chiro— Y necesitarán hacer pruebas para ver qué necesitaré para mis nuevos lentes de contacto.

—Pobre chico—murmuró Gibson. —Ahora tienes que lidiar con una cirugía.

—Ya he pasado por una cirugía antes…digamos que estaba asustado de ella antes y estoy asustada de ella ahora. Pero sé que lo lograré.

Chiro le sonrió a su familia.

—Estoy algo emocionado.

* * *

><p>Annime: ¿Qué opinan?<p>

Chiro: Ahora ÉSE capítulo sí me gustó.

Otto: Por favor, ¡comenten!

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo por hoy! :D<br>Gracias por sintonizarnos, nos veremos después en un emocionante capítulo deeeeeel:  
>¡Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiper Fuerza ¡Ya! <strong>


	19. ¡Ataque de migraña!

Hola de nuevo!...No, no se acabará el mundo (al menos no desde la última vez que revisé) ni comenzarán a volar los cerdos (no aplica para juegos o cosas así). Es sólo que quiero mantenerlos al tanto de lo que le pasa a Chiro y al Escuadrón :D además de que tengo algo de tiempo libre *cof cof*...  
>En fin! Gracias por sus reviews! :D<p>

_Aquazulrock: No te preocupes! Ojalá que pronto retomes el ritmo de la historia! Gracias por tu apoyo! :)_

_Ghost Steve: Me alegra haber recibido tu comentario, y nos halaga saber que tienes la historia en alto concepto :') sé que los siguientes capítulos no te defraudarán! :D_

**_Annime: I told you! :D I didn't took that long! Thanks for holidays, I guess, or I wouldn't be able to do so!_**

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Hola!<p>

Chiro: ¿Ya tendré la cirugía?

Annime: No, aún no.

Chiro: Aww…

Otto: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! ni nada perteneciente a alguien más.

**Capítulo 19. ¡Ataque de migraña!**

Antauri caminó por los pasillos hacia la habitación de Chiro. El chico parecía estar tratando de robarse unos minutos más de sueño.

Apenas ayer se habían enterado de los detalles de la cirugía. La tendría el viernes, y ahora era martes, así que aún le quedaba un rato.

También, esta cirugía no alteraría el resultado de la que tuvo anteriormente siendo más joven. La cirugía que le hicieron cuando tenía 5 era para que su visión no empeorara en caso de que se golpeara la cabeza de nuevo.

Y era tan segura como una cirugía de láser normal. Chiro estaría consciente, por supuesto, pero no sentiría nada. Aunque Chiro aún estaba un poco nervioso.

Antauri finalmente alcanzó la puerta de Chiro y tocó.

—Chiro, es hora de despertar.

No hubo respuesta. Antauri abrió la puerta para encontrar un bulto en la cama. Antauri sonrió y prendió la luz.

—¡Apágala! —gritó Chiro.

No era una de esas veces en las que alguien quería dormir más y le pedían a alguien más que apagara la luz. Este grito era más como si la luz de hecho le causara dolor.

Antauri rápidamente alcanzó el switch y apagó la luz, y decidió usar su visión nocturna.

—Chiro, ¿cuál es el problema?

Entonces Antauri notó un bote a un lado de la cama de Chiro, y que Chiro tenía un trapo sobre sus ojos. Antauri corrió al lado del chico muy preocupado.

—No te preocupes, Tauri; es sólo un ataque de migraña, nada peligroso.

Chiro tenía estas cosas que llamaba "ataques de migraña". Eran grandes migrañas que a veces causaban que vomitara, tuviera fiebre y mucho dolor. Que la luz golpeara sus ojos y los sonidos hacían el dolor peor.

—Oh, Chiro—susurró Antauri—Estaré de regreso con un trapo diferente.

Antauri corrió y agarró otro bote. Lo llenó con agua helada y tomó unos trapos. También tomó un paquete de hielo.

—Escuadrón Monos—habló por el intercomunicador—Por favor vengan a ayudarme a la habitación de Chiro. Tenemos un problema. Y también, sean muy, MUY silenciosos.

—Ok, estamos en camino Antauri—respondió Gibson por el intercomunicador.

Antauri llevó las cosas a la habitación de Chiro. Se aseguró de no prender la luz y caminó hacia la cama de Chiro. Removió el trapo que estaba sobre los ojos del joven y notó que estaba tibio. Antauri lo reemplazó con uno más frío y también colocó el paquete de hielo en la frente de Chiro.

—Gracias, Tauri —murmuró Chiro. Claramente estaba sufriendo y Antauri lo silenció.

—Sólo descansa por ahora, Chiro.

Antauri se desplazó hacia la puerta para poder advertir a los demás antes de que encendieran las luces.

La puerta se abrió y una mano trató de alcanzar el interruptor. Antauri amablemente tomó la mano antes de que pudieran encender las luces.

—¿Qué esta pasando, Antauri? —preguntó Nova. A ella le pertenecía la mano.

—Chiro tiene migraña—respondió Antauri. Gibson asintió y caminó hacia Chiro.

—Chiro —murmuró suavemente al chico—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste medicamento?

—A las 4 am—respondió Chiro.

Gibson asintió.

—Te voy a traer un analgésico especial. Ahora, trata de dormir.

Chiro hizo un sonido en señal de acuerdo, y Gibson caminó de vuelta a Antauri y los demás.

—Estaré de vuelta dentro de poco con la medicina. Mientras no estoy, por favor asegúrense de que en su cabeza siempre esté un paquete de hielo y un trapo.

El escuadrón asintió y se dirigió hacia Chiro mientras Gibson se iba para su misión.

Todos estaban en silencio mientras veían cómo Chiro caía en un sueño profundo. Cuando Gibson volvió y entró al cuarto, Chiro se despertó de inmediato. Antauri retuvo un suspiro cuando descubrió ese hecho: hasta el más mínimo sonido podía despertar al chico.

—Ok, Chiro —dijo Gibson. Todos habían adquirido rápidamente el hábito de hablar en susurros.

—Tómate esta medicina, deberás sentirte mejor en media hora.

Chiro se quejó, pero se tomó la medicina. Su cabeza golpeó la almohada y gimió. Rápida pero gentilmente, Antauri colocó el paquete de hielo en su frente. Se relajó ante la sensación. Antauri también puso el trapo helado sobre sus ojos.

—Creo que el resto de nosotros deberá monitorear el radar mientras Antauri se queda aquí con Chiro —sugirió Nova quedamente.

Antauri y los demás asintieron. Antauri no iba a dejar a Chiro así. Los otros salieron, dejando a Antauri y Chiro solos.

—Lo siento, Tauri —habló Chiro de repente—Debí haberme hecho cargo de este problema desde el momento en que sentí que iba a pasar.

Antauri lo acalló.

—Está bien, Chi—respondió Antauri—Siempre y cuando te recuperes, no importa.

—Que debería ser en un rato…mañana, a más tardar.

—Chiro, por favor, sé que sufres al oír o hablar en este momento. Por favor, trata de dormir.

Chiro sólo hizo otro sonido de nuevo en señal de conveniencia, y lentamente se sumió en un profundo y pesado sueño.

Las horas pasaron y pronto Chiro pudo soportar la luz. Aunque tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por un rato, porque sus ojos necesitaban ajustarse a la luz. Su fiebre ya se había desvanecido, pero aún lo molestaba un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo te estás sintiendo? —preguntó Antauri mientras Chiro despertaba.

—Mucho mejor, gracias a ustedes chicos. Gracias, Antauri.

_"Este chico necesita dormir más en la noche, porque claramente no lo ha hecho últimamente" _pensó Antauri. El insomnio de Chiro podía no ser SIEMPRE tan malo, pero Antauri sabía que era un problema (Ok, en uno de los capítulos anteriores de "Chiro enfermo", se menciona su insomnio).

Gibson entró a la habitación 10 minutos después para revisar a Chiro.

—Y, ¿el reporte de cómo sigue nuestro paciente? —preguntó Gibson.

—Su fiebre no ha reincidido, está durmiendo bien, puede tolerar la luz y más sonidos, pero no mucho.

Gibson sonrió con la respuesta de Antauri.

—Parece que el joven estará bien para el viernes.

—Oh, él sabía que estaría bien para mañana.

—Sí, y fue algo bueno que el bote al lado de su cama no fuera necesario.

Antauri asintió en señal de acuerdo.

—Bueno, dejaré que Chiro descanse y que tú medites.

Gibson salió de la habitación.

Antauri sí se puso a meditar de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar abrir uno de sus ojos de vez en cuando para checar a Chiro.

Annime: ¿Qué opinan?

Chiro: Estás actualizando más lento.

Annime: Tuve escuela hoy.

Chiro: (se encoge de hombros).

Nova: Por favor, ¡comenten!

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer! :D<br>Nos acercamos poco a poco al final de la historia! :s **


	20. Vendajes

Lo siento de nuevo! Mejor pasemos a la historia, y después hacemos el papeleo, ok?

* * *

><p>Annime: ¡Hola!<p>

Chiro: Ok, estás batiendo tu récord de qué tan rápido escribes.

Annime: xD

Gibson: A Annime no le pertenece el SECMHF ¡Ya! ni nada perteneciente a alguien más.

**Capítulo 20. Vendajes.**

Chiro despertó en la oscuridad. Puso una mano en su rostro y sintió algo enredado alrededor de su cabeza. Se relajó al recordar la cirugía.

Había tenido la cirugía hacía dos días, y no podría quitarse los vendajes hasta dentro de tres días. Parecía haber sido un éxito, pero no podían estar completamente seguros hasta que analizaran a Chiro.

Chiro salió de su cama con cuidado para no tropezarse con nada. Esto era más difícil para él que antes, por el hecho de que ya no era un controlador tierra. Ahora no podía sentir las vibraciones como antes.

Oyó que su puerta se abrió, y una voz amorosa y cálida habló.

—Buenos días, Chiro.

—Buenos días, Antauri—dijo Chiro.

Antauri tomó la mano de Chiro entre la suya.

—Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Chiro asintió y dejó que Antauri lo guiara a la cocina.

Sabía cómo llegar a los lugares sin ver, pero dejaba que el escuadrón lo guiara de todos modos. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que no se preocuparan por él, y le encantaba el hecho de que les importaba lo suficiente como para ayudarlo.

Chiro sabía que habían llegado a los tubos cuando Antauri gentilmente lo empujó al suyo. Antauri lo ayudó a girarse e hizo que los bajara. Guió a Chiro fuera del tubo y hacia la cocina.

—Hey, chico—la voz de Sparx sonó a través de la nueva habitación.

—¿Cómo estás, Chiro? —preguntó la voz de Gibson.

—Fantástico, pero no puedo esperar para quitarme estos vendajes.

—Será mejor que esperes, o tendrás que vértelas conmigo—advirtió Nova.

Chiro asintió.

—Relájate, no me los quitaré hasta que el doctor diga que lo haga.

—Sí, y eso será en tres día—la voz de Otto estaba claramente llena de emoción.

—Sí, bueno, todos queremos estar ahí cuando te los quites, así que por favor no te los vayas a quitar en cuanto despiertes—pidió Antauri.

—No te preocupes Antauri. Esperaré.

Chiro se sentó con el Escuadrón Monos a disfrutar juntos el desayuno.

**Dos días después:**

Chiro estaba acostado en su cama, y la emoción corría por sus venas. Estaba TAN emocionado porque cuando despertara, iría a la enfermería a que le quitaran sus vendajes.

Habían entrenado mucho hoy para que Chiro estuviera lo suficientemente cansado para dormirse, y afortunadamente funcionó. Diez minutos después de haberse acostado, Chiro fue arrastrado hacia un sueño pacífico.

El resto del escuadrón estaba teniendo algunas dificultades para lograr dormir debido a toda la emoción, pero uno por uno, todos entraron a sus dulces sueños.

Chiro despertó a la mañana siguiente y bostezó. Colocó su mano en su cara como cualquiera otra mañana, pero esta vez saltó de la cama.

Hoy era el día en que le quitarían sus vendajes.

Chiro salió corriendo de su cuarto y basó su ruta para llegar a los tubos en su memoria.

—Chiro —una voz lo llamó detrás de él, deteniéndolo. Se volteó aunque no podía ver al interlocutor de todas maneras.

—Hola Antauri —respondió Chiro con emoción.

La risa de Antauri sonó en los oídos del chico y una mano metálica envolvió la suya.

—Vamos, Chiro. Aun MI paciencia se agota.

Chiro sonrió mientras Antauri lo guiaba hacia el cuarto de controles.

Una vez que entraron, oyó pies metálicos corriendo hacia él y más manos tomaron la suya.

—¡Vamos! —cantó la voz de Otto.

Chiro rió cuando lo arrastraban emocionados a la enfermería.

—Ok, siéntate aquí, Chiro —dijo la voz de Gibson.

Chiro tentó y finalmente encontró la mesa. Se alzó sobre la mesa y esperó emocionado mientras Gibson traía las tijeras.

Gibson cortó cuidadosamente los vendajes, y Chiro mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que se los quitaron por completo.

—Ok, ahora puedes abrir los ojos—anunció Gibson.

Los ojos de Chiro se abrieron lentamente, y estaba contento de ver que lo que estaba enfrente de él no era negro, sino borrones. Sonrió y miró alrededor, distinguiendo las sombras de Otto, Sparx, Nova, Gibson y Antauri.

—Entonces, ¿puedes ver algo aparte del negro? —preguntó Nova.

Chiro sintió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Puedo ver lo suficiente como para distinguirlos a cada uno de ustedes.

Todos vitorearon y Antauri ayudó a Chiro a bajar de la mesa.

—Sí, ya no es semi-ciego—gritó Otto.

—No—habló Gibson, feliz—No lo es, pero aún tenemos que estar al pendiente de esos ojos, Chiro. Y recuerda, tienes la cita con el doctor mañana para que te revisen los ojos y ver qué tipo de lentes necesitas.

—¿No podemos averiguarlo ahora? —preguntó Sparx.

Los nervios de Chiro se dispararon. Estaba un poco asustado sobre lo que sacaría en su examen de la vista.

—No veo por qué no—respondió Gibson.

Una mano metálica tomó la de Chiro de nuevo, y lo llevó hacia una borrosa pared. Una hoja blanca con garabatos estaba frente a él.

—Ok, Chiro, puedes empezar.

—No lo puedo leer—un borrón azul que sabía que era Gibson lo guió hacia delante.

—Aún no puedo leerlo.

Gibson lo adelantó más de nuevo y Chiro comenzó a leer.

—E, F, G, K, O, P, L, K, S, D, T, Y—dijo Chiro mientras leía. Tuvo un poco de dificultad en la última línea, pero después de entrecerrar los ojos, pudo ser capaz de leer las últimas letras.

—Gibson, entonces, ¿cuál es el estado de Chiro? —preguntó Antauri.

—Su visión es de 10/20. No es la mejor, pero es mejor que antes.

—¿Qué significa visión de 10/20? —preguntó Otto en voz alta.

Gibson se giró a Otto.

—Visión de 10/20 significa que tiene que estar a una distancia de 10 pies (3.048 m) de estas letras para leerlas.

Chiro asintió en señal de entendimiento mientras Gibson lo decía.

—¿Así que soy bastante inútil hasta que me den mis lentes de contacto y los otros?

—No totalmente inútil, Chiro—objetó Gibson —Nos has probado antes qué tan independiente puedes ser sin lentes. No te preocupes, de seguro estarás bien.

Chiro sonrió y el escuadrón lo guió fuera de la habitación. Aunque una vez que salieron de la enfermería, tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con una de sus manos.

—¿Estás bien, Chiro? —preguntó Nova.

—Lo siento, Chiro, debí advertirte. La luz lastimará tus ojos por un rato mientras están sensibles.

Chiro asintió después de lo que le dijo Gibson, y dejó que el Escuadrón lo guiara a su silla. No podía esperar a conseguir sus nuevos lentes.

Annime: ¿Qué opinan?

Chiro: Nada mal.

Antauri: Por favor, comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lean y me dejen un review, eso me animaría y sabría que han encontrado el perdón en su corazón! :(<strong>


End file.
